The Legend and the King: Yugi's New Journey
by KageNoNeko
Summary: Each generation of Mutous have tried to read the Legend, but couldn't. When Yugi is able to read it, an ancient unfinished war starts a new chapter in the modern era. Now, Yugi has to discover the mystery of the Lost Pharaohs and how to stop evil again.
1. Two Years Later

The Legend and the King: Yugi's New Journey

Shadowcat: This is me starting another story. This one is a 100% cannon off the anime (I still haven't read all of the manga to sort out the difference, but the back story in the manga will be mentioned). A few notes before this story is started. The characters' personalities will be tweaked slightly. Some parts of the anime will be thrown out and replaced with the manga instead. Also I will use Anzu Mazaki instead because it is easier to type. That should be it and now on with … the disclaimer then the story.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and if I did, I would have made 5Ds a little more differently. Now on with the story.

Two Years Later

Yugi was laying on the roof of the game shop. It had been two years since Atem had been gone, but it felt like an eternity to him. In his right hand, he clutched a letter from his father, the last of such letters. It had instructed him to duel in cloak as his father's friend's group, the Sharks, had done and only say he was his father's son. He had been doing that for a few weeks and one of his father's friends appeared in cloak calling himself White Hawk. Then White Hawk challenged Yugi to a duel match and Yugi accepted.

Now, he was thinking about his father's group. There was four other members besides his father and each had nicknames as members of the Sharks. Besides White Hawk, there was Black Hawk (who Yugi had met and knew as Calick), the Boar, and Tiger. The nickname that his father is called is Triscorn. The group's roots were quite old and it ran in the families that were members. Then there was traditions that has been carried out all those years.

Yugi jumped as heard some lay down next to him.

He looked and saw it was Anzu She had went to New York for a year, but her dream as dancer crumbled and she came back to teach dance in Domino. Currently, she was only one of his friends in Domino. Joey and Tristen were off training to be police officers in Tokyo. Ryou was somewhere in Eygpt with his father. "It has been awhile since we seen our other friends," said Yugi first.

"How has the dueling as your father's son been?" Anzu asked.

"Quite good except White Hawk has appeared," said Yugi. "The Tiger and Boar have not appeared and they should be able to show themselves soon."

Anzu felt like bringing up the past. "I feel our good fortune of realizing how close we are is in part due to Atem," said Anzu.

"Yes," said Yugi. "Even though it caused my actions to be more timid."

"You can't help it," said Anzu. "My love for him, as I look back at it, reminds me of how I would love a brother."

"That was how I viewed him," said Yugi. "I will reveal myself before White Hawk can face me even though I am not keeping to the promise. He wanted me to reveal myself once one of his friends showed up."

"Too bad Calick is dead," said Anzu.

"I know," said Yugi. "His sons are out there somewhere, but we don't know where."

"Do you think you can find them?"

"Not in this state," said Yugi as he clenched his right hand into a fist and then unclenched to reveal a pearl. "All Sharks are born with shadow magic, but I can't control mine and if I was able to control it, finding Calick's eldest son would be so much easier since I can detect shadow magic."

"I didn't know that," said Anzu. "Then do the other Sharks can tell where you are?"

"Not all of them can," Yugi pausing before continuing, "but the Tiger of the Sharks can do the same as I, but my pearl masks my shadow magic from being detected. I could see if grandpa would be willing to allow me let enough of my shadow magic to be detected by the Tiger."

"Isn't the Tiger and the Boar close to each other?"

"Yes, they are," said Yugi looking up in the sky. "It would be best to contact the Tiger to be able to find the Boar. We should go back in."

Anzu nodded and she and Yugi rose up and climbed down the skylight into Yugi's room in the game shop. "You should tell Joey and Tristen about your connection to the Sharks," said Anzu.

"I know I should," said Yugi as he was shutting the skylight, "but I don't know how I should do it."

"Joey will not liking it if you reveal yourself without telling him," said Anzu.

"Tomorrow night is when I will reveal myself before the White Hawk. I will call him and Tristen before I leave," said Yugi.

"I should get back to my father's place," said Anzu.

"You still haven't found yourself a place of your own, yet," said Yugi.

"You haven't being doing much of a 'living'," Anzu said in her stab at Yugi.

"I have been a part-time student at Domino University for awhile. I guess you could say dueling and the game shop is my living," said Yugi, "but once I secure my degree which will be in another year, I will have something more."

"How are you doing that?"

"The year that you was away, I was a full-time student for the whole time. I was able to get almost two years of schooling in. My degree doesn't take much especially since it is the degree that most of my family has," said Yugi.

"You mean that there is a degree especially for your family," said Anzu.

"Yes," said Yugi, "it is Domino history. My father worked at the Domino Museum after he receive his degree. It is quite a short degree, actually it is termed a minor degree. The professors are majors in other areas and the degree is built to provide the Triscorn with a skill set that allows for them to be able to keep the family heirlooms and artifacts in perfect condition."

"You are needed, my son," said Yugi's mother standing in the doorway.

"It would be easier on us, if dad was here," said Yugi.

"How true. Your father probably never foresaw this, if he did he wouldn't have done those riddles," said Yugi's mother.

"I should be going," said Anzu. "I will be there tomorrow." She stated to leave, but came back and pulled a wrapped box out and gave it to Yugi. "I came here in the first place to give you this gift."

Yugi took it and started to unwrap it. It was white box and then Yugi opened it to see the real gift, a locket. Yugi opened it to see Anzu's picture in it. He looked at Anzu who had a similar looking locket with his picture in it. He went towards her and kissed her on her cheek. Anzu blushed. "That is all I can say," said Yugi.

"You are just like your father," said Yugi's mother. "The one unable to say 'I love you', but able to say it through actions."

"I better let you go then," said Yugi.

"See you," said Anzu before she left.

"You do love her," said Yugi's mother.

"Yes," replied Yugi.

Joey was looking at the ceiling being bored. It was hard work going through the police academy in Tokyo. At least, he had Honda by his side. It was only a few more days left before they would go to Domino as police officers of Domino and they would get to see their friends. He was thinking about how soon it was going to be when his phone began to ring and he picked up. "Hello, this is Joey," he said into the phone.

"It's been such a long time since we last talk," said Yugi on the phone.

"What is the reason buddy for you calling me?"

"I have been dueling as a mystery duelist through the association of saying I am the son of my father," said Yugi. "Just turn the TV on and find a channel broadcasting something from Domino."

"I will," said Joey as the line went dead. "I wonder why that happened."

Yugi looked at the phone he was using trying to figure out what happened. He saw the cord leading to the phone jack was frayed. He shrugged his shoulders and put on a brown cloak. He then walked to the main floor and faced a man in a similar brown cloak that did not cover the ends of two sword sheaths, all surrounded by a large audience that suddenly got quite. "White Hawk, I am sorry to say that I will not be dueling you," said Yugi calmly. "In his last letter, my father has instructed me to duel like this until one of his friends showed up and have them lead me to his other friends. You are the first to show."

"Why would Yamisite do this to us? Why did he not keep his word?" White Hawk questioned.

"That is what I don't know, but I think this was his only option," said Yugi as he took off the cloak and threw it to the side to reveal himself. "He wanted his friends to help me with my pearl, so I can perform the ritual at the Legend."

"His riddles did not work out then," said White Hawk as he pulled of his own cloak to reveal his white hair and some of it covering his left side of his face. "However, we need the Tiger and the Boar since I have little of my natural occurring shadow magic."

"I didn't expect you, Pegasus," said Yugi with a slight hint of surprise. "Then our next step is..."

"You will not need a next step. For I came here at all speed when I heard about this," said a man in a brown cloak as he walked towards Yugi and Pegasus. He also had a sword, but it wasn't under his cloak."We should not let this audience be disappointed. White Hawk, let's see how sharp you are with your sword!"

The man pulled out a sword. Pegasus walked over to the side of the arena they were in and several cries of joy went up as they watched the White Hawk unsheathed his two swords."I am ready," said Pegasus.

As the two were making their first steps, Yugi went to the far side of the arena to watch and to stay out of it because he didn't have a sword or the know-how to use it. He was sitting down leaning against the wall of the stands and hardly anyone paid attention to him because the sword fight had begun. Pegasus looked like the better of the two even though he was using two swords. Yugi continued to watch and then the Shark Pegasus was facing surrender and took off his cloak. The man had brown hair that reminded him of someone he knew. "The Tiger reveals himself," the man said before continuing on. "Cardagan Mazaki!"

Yugi couldn't believe what the last name that he heard was.

Then he got up to his feet and started to walk back towards the center. "I am hoping you know where the Boar is," said Yugi. "His letter gave me the permission to become the Triscorn."

Cardagan turned towards Yugi and looked at him with a steady gaze. "Yamisite did tell me what would happen if something was to happen to him," Cardagan said informally. "He must be in a pinch then. The tradition before the Legend of Domino must be done before you can claim your father's title. I do know where the Boar is, but I don't think he will be able to aid us until later."

"We should go to the Legend of Domino and do the tradition then," said Yugi to Pegasus and Cardagan before talking to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, please take my apologize, but my father's word was what I was standing by and even I wanted to duel, I was binded by his words. There is no more to be seen here."

With his eloquent words, the audience began to leave and Yugi, Cardagan, and Pegasus were able to talk to each other without being heard. "What did his letter say?" Cardagan asked softly.

"It said: 'I am writing you to duel in cloak and only saying you are my son. Please duel until my friends come to you in cloaks and nicknames. Do not duel them, but ask them to help you perform the tradition for you to become Triscorn in my place. I don't know if I will see you again.' That was all that was said in the letter," said Yugi.

Pegasus looked up to the ceiling in though. "It sounds like he is in a pickle," said Pegasus. "What do you think, Cardagan?"

"I agree with that assumption," said Cardagan. "I wonder where my daughter is. She was suppose to be here."

"And who's your daughter?" Pegasus questioned his old friend.

At that moment, Anzu appeared and glared at Cardagan. "You're not the one to keep a secret like this," said Anzu.

"Last minute decision," said Cardagan. "What can you say, I am one to act at the spur of a moment. I didn't realize until tonight that White Hawk would be here."

Pegasus looked at Anzu and then looked at Cardagan. "You two don't share much in common in appearance," said Yugi. "Few would be able to guess you two were related at all, but that can be said in regard to me and my father."

"That point is quite true. I don't think the physical characteristics of the Sharks have passed down to the next generation. Your father said that none of his children bore the most distinct of physical characteristics," said Pegasus. "You sound like you knew he was her father. How?"

"His personality and his last name," said Yugi. "Did the Boar ever say anything about his children and how they look compared to him?"

"No, he did not, but considering how hard our search for Calick's son turned out to be," said Cardagan pausing, "your generation does not bare the resemblance to your elders as they had bore themselves."

"That maybe the case," said Yugi. "Then we will have to turn to those of us can sense shadow magic to find him."

"I heard your skill is far more develop than mine," said Cardagan.

"Yes, it is," said Yugi looking at his palm where his pearl was hidden in, "but I have no control over my own shadow magic."

"It is sealed away," said Cardagan, "and that is why you need the Sharks to come out of hiding to help you do as your father had done before the Legend."

"Dad, what is it exactly with this Legend you talk about?" Anzu asked.

"Well, my daughter, the Legend of Domino was given to the first Sharks by the Solic Traveler. The Solic Traveler was from Egypt and the ship he sneaked aboard while playing hide-and-seek crashed on these shores," said Cardagan. "No one knows how he got here or got back or even how the first Sharks made their own journey to Egypt in which they received the Legend. It something I would like to learn. The Legend predicts the return of the Solic Traveler to this land. That is all I know about the Legend's contents. If he didn't refuse to read it aloud, I would know every single detail. He said only the chosen should be able to read it."

"Who is he?" Yugi asked with a puzzled look.

"Your grandfather," said Cardagan.

"You meet him," said Yugi. "I thought only Calick had answered my father's riddles."

"Calick answered all of his riddles. I answered only one of his riddles, but that was only because I had bump into your grandfather without knowing who he is," said Cardagan. "The riddle allowed me to put two and two together. I still wonder why his generation never became part of the Sharks."

"So, grandpa knows what is in the Legend," said Yugi. "I heard about his adventure when he found the Millennium Puzzle. It is quite interesting that he can read the glyphs of the ancient Egyptians." He looked around seeing the building was quite empty. "We should go to the Legend right now."

"I agree," said Cardagan. "Max, it will be interesting to see if the Legend will be filled or not before we die."

"Yes, it will be interesting," said Pegasus. "If there is one who can read the Legend, then maybe the time is coming for it to be fulfilled."

"For all that has happened to me, I would be more than happy to see more Egyptian ancient magic to take my life into more excitement," said Yugi as he started to walk to his cloak. "We should go in our cloaks."

Cardagan threw a cloak at his daugher. "Use that one for now," said Cardagan as he put on his cloak.

After that, everyone else put their cloaks on and then followed Yugi's lead to the outside of the convention center. Once they made it outside, they stop. "It will be a good long walk to the cave the Legend of Domino is in," said Cardagan.

"It's has been years since my father to took me to it and I do remember it was quite far," said Yugi.

"Will be able to get there before dinner and be back by then?" Anzu asked.

"We will be dropping in for Sorwan to give us our dinner," said Cardagan. "It has been a long time since I had her cooking."

"You even met my mom," said Yugi.

"She was the one who cooked for all of the gatherings of the Sharks," said Pegasus. "Her food is the best non-resturant food I know about."

"Let's get going then," said Yugi. "She is never too happy when I am late."

"I told her that if it was you, we would be dropping by for dinner before heading to the cave," said Cardagan. "I will let you lead, Yugi."

Yugi nodded toward Cardagan and then took the lead. It would be quite interesting for dinner tonight.

After eating, Yugi was wanting to go, but his mother wasn't ready and she was packing his backpack with all sorts of things, but he knew just as well as she did that he would be needing it all just in case his shadow magic did get out of control. "She sure wants to make sure you are prepared," said Pegasus.

"She knows what happened before with my shadow magic," said Yugi and added, "before dad sealed it away."

Pegasus knew what Yugi meant by that. He had heard all about it from Yamisite and knew there was a chance that the night would be long. He looked at Anzu, Cardagan's daughter, as he muled over a thought of figuring out how they could find Calick's son. It was then that Yugi's mother came back in and gave him his backpack. "Cardagan, you better bring him back in one piece," she said.

"Sorwan, I wil," said Cardagan.

"I did pack some food that should be enough for all of you to eat," said Sorwan.

"Well, at least we know we will not starve to death if we can't come back until morning," said Cardagan.

"If you are going to ask again about the Legend," said Mr. Muto from a doorway, "this is what I can say: I don't know all of it, but I do know the chosen one can read the entire Legend."

"That is very interesting," said Cardagan. "Now, I am really hoping that the chosen one will come in my lifetime."

"It seems like you are very interested in that Legend," said Anzu.

"I am and it is the same as with every other Shark," said Cardagan.

"But our generation, Cardagan, has been more longing for the chosen one to appear," said Pegasus. "We should leave for the Legend."

"Yes," said Yugi as he got up and put on his backpack. "If we don't leave now, we would not be able to do it tonight."

"How true," said Cardagan. "Sorwan, we should meet and catch up since we last seen each other."

"I heard you lost your second wife," said Sorwan.

"Yes, I did," said Cardagan sadly. "I should try to pursue my legal options to getting my son back from my murderous in-laws."

"What do you mean by that?" Anzu asked her father with another glare.

"We will talk on the way about that," said Cardagan.

They said their goodbyes and then left the game shop through the back door to head for the Legend. On the way, Cardagan explained that he had married before to a young lady from the US and her parents had arranged for her to marry a man who was being quite abusive to her. She left with Cardagan to live in Domino. They had married and had a son name Rawadren. When their son was almost a year old, she died in a car accident, but crash investigators said the driver, who killed himself minutes after the crash, caused the accident on purpose. The investigators connected the driver with Cardagan's first wife's parents, but did not had the evidence to back up their claims that the in-laws wanted their daughter dead when the in-laws were able to gain custody of young Rawadren in US courts.

"Do they have the evidence now?" Yugi asked.

"I have not asked," said Cardagan, "but I should. I want to get Rawadren back to Japan."

"I see the cave up ahead," said Pegasus.

When they reached the cave, Yugi gave his backpack to Anzu before walking further in the cave. Cardagan, Pegasus, and Anzu stopped before Yugi did, who was closer to the Legend. The cave was huge and at the back of it was a wreck of a boat and in front of it was the Legend on a stone tablet. "The boat is the one that the Solic Traveler came on," said Cardagan to Anzu. "Yugi, I am ready when you are."

Yugi clenched his hand to his fist and unclenched it to show the pearl. He then took out a dagger and cut his hand that his pearl was in. Yugi then placed the dagger's bloody edge on the pearl and the pearl started to glow. "I call upon the spirits of the first Sharks to bless my shadow magic with my title if I am not the chosen one," said Yugi as he looked at the ground, but something then compelled him to look at the Legend and began reading it out loud. "Chosen one, you are the one who can read this in its entirety and do read carefully, for the events in the future will be alluded to. Your new journey begins now and you will have things to do before I, the Solic Traveler will appear before you to aid you in your loosing battle. You will battle with the son of the Black Hawk with your spirit beast on your side. You will go and save those of your same blood before coming back to you city. In your city, events will happen that will stir up your furry and demand you to take up sword and shield. You will become the Solic Warrior and when you do, the greatest test will come for you and it will be in your lousing battle. You will chase after the villain who almost killed the one you hold dearly. You will fight him before this tablet's hiding spot and discover it is a loosing battle. You will find yourself in a desperate moment and that is when you should let your blood spill on to the ground. I will appear and take your sword and chase the villain away."

We will then be together to face an evil that did not exist in my time, but existed before me," Yugi continuing to read the Legend aloud like he was shouting above the winds of a typhoon. "This evil has been released from its sealed prison while you were away saving those of your blood. We will discover its true face and come to discover there is four in the past that knows this evil well and are wanting another chance to fight it, but we will have to prove to the Egyptian Gods that we are ready for the task and be allowed to have the foursome's help."

Yugi stopped and walked over to the Legend and placed the hand that was holding the pearl on it. "My dragon come forth," Yugi said.

A blue dragon appeared next Yugi and Cardagan gazed at the dragon with complete awe. "The Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 5," Cardagan said softy before talking in his normal voice. "Continue on, Yugi."

"When the foursome joins us, we shall discover the Time Sages, but who they are is not for me to see. We will prepare for the battle ahead, but we shall enter a battle prematurely in order to save your city. We will win that battle, but you will carry a wound that will endanger your life and my friend says the cure will take a hundred years for it to age into one that would heal your wound. My friend places the cure in a place to lay until it develops into the true cure before he comes with us to step into the future where the cure is the true cure," said Yugi pausing as he read to himself the next sentence before speaking. "It seems the Domino Compact will be needed. There is not much more to the Legend and I will not read it aloud for it does scare me." He paused as he legs started to give, but his dragon, with its mouth, grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him from falling. "My dragon, thank you, but I ask you to stay with me and be my seal."

At that moment, Yugi fainted and his dragon was still holding him up, but was looking like it couldn't do so for much longer. Anzu and Cardagan went to help the dragon lay its master to the ground. Once they laid Yugi on the ground, Cardagan looked at Yugi. "Looks like his shadow magic did not ravage him as much as what I heard it would, but I don't think he will be to full strength until tomorrow," said Cardagan.

"What did his last words mean?"

_He wanted me to control his shadow magic because he could not seal it into his pearl, _said a voice in Anzu's head.

Anzu jumped at hearing it. "Was that you?" She asked of the blue dragon.

The dragon nodded. _Because of your close relationship to my master, I am able to talk to you like this. My master is much like his father Takayoubi, _said the dragon in Anzu's head.

"I thought his name was Yamisite," said Anzu.

"His dragon is talking to you," said Cardagan. "Takayoubi was Yamisite's birth name. Yamisite liked his Shark name much more than his birth name. He used the name Yamisite far more often than Takayoubi so he had it changed that Yamisite was his first name and that he would have Takayoubi as his middle name."

"I believe I can explain the origin of the name Yamisite to your daughter," said Pegasus. "The English word 'site' was the first word he understood and could pronounce correctly. He like the word 'yami' and so he put those two together to come up with his Shark name."

"Do you two have Shark names?" Anzu asked.

"I do, but I am not telling you about it," said Pegasus.

"I never got around to having one," said Cardagan, "but the Boar does have one. I don't remember what it was."

"To think about it, I don't remember his Shark name at all," said Pegasus, "but we tended to refer to him as the Boar."

"I guess your right," said Cardagan. "We should get ready for the long night. We will be staying here."

"I will gather some wood," said Pegasus. "You should go search for anything edible since you know about that better than what I do."

"That is a plan," said Cardagan before turning to his daughter. "You can stay here. It will be handy since his dragon can talk to you."

Cardagan rose to his feet and went with Pegasus to outside of the cave. Once they were out of earshot, the dragon began to talk. _Tell me who Atemu is_, the dragon said to Anzu in her head.

"I still can't believe you can talk to me in my head," said Anzu. "Atemu left us three years ago for the afterlife after saving the world. He is the Pharaoh who defeated the King of Thieves named Bakura. How did you know about him?"

_My master told me. He hasn't called upon me since his brother and sister been kidnapped_, said the dragon.

"He has a brother and a sister," said Anzu. "That's news to me."

_He probably didn't tell you because he was devastated. He was unable to do anything. My master has been having me try and sense their shadow magic. They are still alive. I heard him speaking about the Legend and I will help my master save those of his blood_, said the dragon.

At that moment, Cardagan returned with nothing in hand. "We have to rely on what Sorwan packed," he said.

As soon as Cardagan started to walk on over to the Legend, the blue dragon bellowed as Yugi waked up. Yugi grabbed on to the neck of the dragon and the dragon lifted him up so he could sit. "I didn't expect that," said Yugi.

"What did you not expect?" Cardagan asked before coming over to them.

"I was able to control some of my shadow magic," said Yugi, "at least enough of it that I could tame the rest into a barrier."

"Never heard of anything like that," said Cardagan. "Calendra might know more about this since his knowledge on out of control shadow magic is good."

"Calendra? Don't tell me that there is more people around here that are Sharks," said Anzu.

"He is an ex-Shark. My father took over from him," said Yugi as he was leaning against his dragon.

"Out of all the families that are part of the Sharks, the Triscorn family has always had as a fluke, or good fortune, to have four generations living all at once," said Cardagan. "The eldest of the Triscorn family is not one who is in charge of the Sharks, but keeps the family history alive and if times demand it, reclaim the role of Triscorn in the Sharks. Calendra is the eldest of the family currently."

"Calendra has more knowledge about the Sharks without looking it up. He was the one who directed my father how to seal my shadow magic," said Yugi.

"When Joey and Tristen comes back, they will be lost," said Anzu.

"I guess I will have to call them and get them up to speed then," said Yugi.

"Do you think you would be able to have your full strength by tomorrow? I think we need to see Calendra," said Cardagan.

"I should. I agree with going to see him," said Yugi before turning towards his dragon. "You can go to your lower level."

_Master, I understand_, the dragon said to both Yugi and Anzu.

Yugi stopped leaning against his dragon and his dragon disappeared before returning as a smaller dragon. Yugi then got on his dragon by using his dragon to steady himself. "What is your plan?" Cardagan asked.

"I have a little hidden spot among the wreck," said Yugi. "I would hide there if there was a storm."

"Interesting," said Cardagan. "Anzu, I believe you should go with him."

"He is right," said Yugi. "I don't know if my control over my shadow magic is a fluke or not."

"Lead the way then," said Anzu.

Yugi on his dragon and Anzu moved towards the wrecked ship behind the Legend and then they went through an opening and disappeared out of Cardagan's sight.

Anzu followed Yugi on his dragon through the ship and it got progressively darker, but then came to a door and it was slight lighter in the area. "You can open it and go in first," said Yugi to Anzu.

Anzu opened the door and entered the room behind it. At the back of the room, she saw a word written in Egyptian hieroglyphics. "What is the word on the wall? It is in hieroglyphics," said Anzu.

Yugi entered the room on his dragon. "If I remember correctly, I was told that it is 'captain'," said Yugi. "There are stories about how the Solic Traveler slept with the captain of this ship. The entire crew died in their efforts to save the ship from complete destruction. The captain died while he protected the Solic Traveler."

Yugi and his dragon went the side of the room and Yugi reached down from his dragon and grabbed something. He took out two batteries and place them into what he grabbed, a battery power lantern that he turned on after the batteries were in. With more light, Anzu looked around and was able to see more and then saw a framed picture that had a younger Yugi and two others in it. One was a girl with brown hair and the other was a boy with slightly spiky hair. His hair was completely magenta and had yellow spikes. "Who are these two in this photo with you?" Anzu asked as she picked it up.

Yugi turned and looked at the picture Anzu was holding. "Yuedren and Shiza," said Yugi sadly.

"I wouldn't have guessed that they were related to you," said Anzu.

"We came here a lot," said Yugi. "That picture was taken before they..."

"Kidnapped," said Anzu finishing Yugi's sentence.

Yugi slid of his dragon and leaned against the wall. "I can't stay awake any longer," said Yugi before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Anzu took the lantern and turned it off before going to sleep herself. Yugi's dragon laid down between them with its head pointing the wall as it stretched its wings to cover the two before falling asleep itself.

Well, that is the end of this chapter. Katty, my sister, was able to go over some of this chapter. I also edited a few things. Hopefully, I have crafted a clear picture so you can see what I wanted to make.

The next chapter will clear up what happened with the phone Yugi used to call Joey on as well as to talk more about Calendra. Until next time, read and review.


	2. More of the Sharks

The Legend and the King: Yugi's New Journey

**There are a few things I really didn't think came out well. The exchange between Anzu and Calendra is one of those spots, but is a major one. Look at my notes at the end about some things about the first chapter and to my readers: Sorry about this chapter taking so long to get done. I just needed to get it in better shape than what the last chapter was.  
**

More of the Sharks

Anzu woke up and was startled by her surroundings for a short spell before she recalled where she at. She looked around in an attempt to find Yugi, but saw only his dragon who opened his eyes when she stared at him for a bit. "Where's Yugi?"

_He left and instructed me to take you to his location when you woke_, the dragon coolly said via a mental link.

He must want to talk to me alone, Anzu thought. "Then lead me the way," said Anzu.

The dragon rose to its feet and stretched out. The dragon looked at Anzu before he started to walk towards the open doorway. Anzu watched the dragon and compared in her mind its walk to that of a lizard. The dragon was now outside the doorway and he looked back her. _Are you going to stare or not_? Hissed the dragon slightly.

"You walk like a little lizard," said Anzu before she started to walk towards the dragon.

The dragon snorted in disgust and looked forward before continuing to walk. As of this morning, Anzu was starting to get use to the dragon talking to her as well as his mannerisms that belong to the dragon's way of speaking. As she followed it, she thought more about the beast spirit that was leading her. Her thoughts drifted away from the beast spirit to matters of the heart when they exited the wrecked ship.

Both Pegasus and her father were sleeping soundly and they look like they had a long night. They both had their backs towards the stone base that was holding up the Legend. Pegasus had his cloak on and his swords were sitting in his lap. It was the same with Cardagan, but he only had his only sword in his lap. _Let those two sleep. They will need it_, the dragon said gently as he was walking towards the outside of the cave. Once he got outside the cave he stopped before speaking to Anzu again. _You will need to ride me to the top._

Anzu did as the dragon told her. She mounted the dragon and then wrapped her arms around his neck. The dragon then took flight and turned to face the cave before flying above the cave and landing on the ground that was above it, near the location Yugi was standing at. Anzu dismounted the dragon and looked at Yugi. She could tell he was concerned about something. "What's the matter with you? You look like Atem," commented Anzu.

"I sensed my brother's shadow magic," Yugi replied dryly. "Every time I released my shadow magic from its prison, I tried searching for his shadow magic, but I could not find it."

_Master, do you know where? _The dragon asked.

"The US," replied Yugi dryly again.

"Then why are you so worried," said Anzu.

"I am thinking that there was a reason why I could not find his shadow magic in the past," said Yugi, "but I don't know what I can do, even though the Legend said I would rescue those of my blood."

"Maybe you and your dragon can rescue them," suggested Anzu. "Do you sense your sister's shadow magic?"

Yugi shocked his head sadly. "I really don't know. Yuedren has shadow magic that is much more easier to sense at great distances," replied Yugi, "but Shiza's shadow magic is hard to discern at this distance. I believe we should wake the two in the cave and have something to eat before we head to Calendra's. My dragon evolve to your stronger form."

The blue dragon glowed and then appeared as his much stronger and bigger level 5 form. Yugi mounted his dragon first and then helped Anzu up. Once Yugi was sure that Anzu was on, he motioned for his dragon to take off and the dragon flew the exact same path as the one he took with Anzu, except it was in reverse. When the dragon landed on the ground, Cardagan came out of the cave at that instant. "I heard your dragon," said Cardagan.

Yugi slid off his dragon before helping Anzu down and then he turned around to look at Cardagan. "We will defiantly be going to see Calendra today," he said strongly.

Cardagan was surprised and replied, "Why?"

"I felt my brother's shadow magic," Yugi responded back before he started to walk towards the cave.

"Have you had any contact from your great-grandson yet?" Asked a man of white hair of his friend with slightly spiky hair that was gray.

"No, Carret," replied the man to Carret's question, "but I feel like he will be coming to the mansion soon."

"You and your intuition," said Carret. "What if he is the Solic Warrior?"

"That, my friend, is the greatest question," said the man. "If he was, I would be overjoyed that I would get to see the Solic Traveler in my lifetime." He paused looking to ceiling to gather his thoughts before continuing on. "There are other things that we should consider. The boy has yet to be able to control his shadow magic, at least to my knowledge. Then there is other things about him that makes him different. His dragon's name does implies that there is another dragon like his. The same goes for his brother's dragon."

"From what I have heard about your great-grandson," said Carret as he paused to take a small sip of the wine from his glass, "he would be considered solic."

"Yes, he would," said the man with a smile on his face. "A kind-hearted soul he is and will be. Yamisite would be proud of him."

"Calendra," said Carret, "what are you planning to do if the Sharks are unable to return?"

"I will make my plans after I see my great-grandson," said Calendra as he heard a door open. "Looks like I have visitors."

Calendra rose from his chair and as he did so, a bellow of a dragon was heard in the house. "What was that, Calendra?!"

Calendra did not have to speak to answer the question for Calendra's great-grandson appeared along with three others. "Well, my intuition was right Carret," said Calendra as he was looking over his shoulder at Carret before looking at the ones in front of him. "It has been awhile since I last saw you, Yugi."

"It has been," said Yugi appearing slightly tired. "I have a far greater reason of seeing you. Last night, I did what my father bid me to do at the cave where the Legend rests. I could read the full Legend in its entirety."

"Me and Carret were talking about if you were the Chosen One," responded Calendra as Cardagan, Pegasus, and Anzu appeared with the head of Yugi's dragon next to them. "It has been awhile since I seen you. Cardagan, Maxamillion. We will be needing the Boar and try to find..."

"I can find Calick's son. For at the moment, I can control some of my shadow magic," said Yugi looking at his pearl he was holding in his hand.

"I want you tell me more about what happened at the cave," said Calendra. "And hand me your pearl so I can look at to see if I can seal it again because there maybe a chance that you will lose control of your shadow magic."

Yugi gave his pearl to Calendra before starting. "I performed the ritual and I was looking at the ground until I was compelled to look up at the Legend to notice I could read it," said Yugi as he watched Calendra fiddle with his pearl. "It stated that the Solic Traveler would return to aid me in a loosing battle. It alludes to me rescuing those of my blood and then returning to my city to have events that would call for me to take up sword and shield. I wish not to tell you any more because it makes my heart ache more than it did when I lost Shiza and Yuedren to those evil people."

Carret and Calendra both raised an eyebrow at the last statement. "Well, I looked at your pearl," said Calendra, "and I can't reseal it. Have you noticed anything strange that has happened to you?"

Yugi tried to think and then it came to him. "Last night, when I was using the phone at the convention center, it cut out on me and I looked at it and saw that a wire was frayed," replied Yugi.

"What hand was you using?" Calendra asked.

"It was my hand with the pearl," said Yugi realizing the connection.

"It appears that your pearl will no longer be able to contain your shadow magic," replied Calendra looking at Yugi straight in the eye. He could only guess how Yugi would react to what he said next. "Your control of your shadow magic might only be enough to keep your shadow magic at bay from ravaging you, but you need to have control over more of it. You must fight me with your shadow magic."

Yugi appeared distraught. He did not think he could face Calendra in a fight, but in his heart, he felt there was more pressing matters that should be dealt with besides his shadow magic. "Yuedren," said Yugi with some hesitation, "is probably in more danger right now."

"This is news to me," said Cardagan from the doorway.

"Dad, he told me about it this morning," said Anzu.

"Then I want to know more about this," said Calendra.

"This morning I felt Yuedren shadow magic," said Yugi. "His shadow magic is across the ocean."

"Now, I understand," said Calendra. "I am guessing you can't sense Shiza at all." Calendra sat down in the chair he was in before and rubbed his forehead. "You haven't felt his shadow magic in all of your previous tries to find him, if I remember correctly. If that is the case, then something must have been suppressing his shadow magic. Now, we need to contact Carrek to see if he can have visitors."

"I can threaten him," said Pegasus with knowledge of who Carrek is.

"That will not be necessary," said Carret scollding Pegasus. "I can deal with your father without threats. You and your brother should straighten up."

"But why?" Bemoaned Pegasus. "He was the one who started this all."

"I quite know that," said Carret glaring at Pegasus, "and it took both of you to make it blow up. Continue on with your business Calendra."

"Then, if you are that determined to fulfill the Legend, then show me," said Calendra.

"Anzu, hand me my backpack," said Yugi.

Anzu gave him his backpack and then Yugi started digging through all of the stuff in it. Some of it was games and then there was some that was put in it last night. "What are you looking for?" Anzu asked.

It was as soon as she asked that question that Yugi pulled out a device that was about the size of a deck of cards attached to a wristband. Yugi put it on and then turned it on. "It should take a bit to warm up," Yugi said. "Kaiba like the ideal I had and so here it is."

"What does it do then?" Pegasus asked.

"It's real purpose is to allow the display a replay of any duels you have fought," said Yugi looking at Pegasus, "but I am using it for something else because the data of duels are stored on cards similar to the Duel Monster cards."

"I understand what you are going to do," said Calendra.

"No use in trying to fool you," said Yugi as he placed a card face down on the device making a Kuriboh appear. Then Yugi closed his eyes and a blueish-purplish aura appeared around him. He then yelled. "Come forth!" At that moment, several Kuribohs appeared that were enough to cover the whole floor of the room.

Pegasus poked a nearby Kuriboh and it puffed up and glared angrily at him. "You summoned all of these based off of the digital version," commented Pegasus. "I am impressed that you were able to summon all of these."

"This does show how much shadow magic that you can control," said Calendra, "and it makes it all that easier for me to determine how I should increase your control over more of your shadow magic, but why Kuriboh?"

"There are certain monsters of the shadow realm that refuse for me to control them because they know how volatile my shadow magic is," Yugi replied.

"If you want me to allow you to rescue Yuedren, I want you to be able to summon your dragon's best form out," said Calendra.

"I should be able to do it," said Yugi pausing, "but it will eat up all of my shadow magic that I can control."

"Then come with me," said Calendra as he got up and then realized there was too many Kuriboh in his way. "First, the Kuriboh need to go."

Yugi nodded in agreement and with his mind, he sent all of the Kuriboh away except for two: the digital one and a solid one that was rubbing against his leg. Yugi picked it up and put it on his head. "What can I say? Kuriboh is one of the most friendly monsters that I can summon," said Yugi.

"Obviously, it likes you," said Cardagan.

"I am the only one that appreciates its worth," said Yugi before the Kuriboh let out a kuri.

"A weak monster, but a strong one at that," said Calendra before continuing on. "We need to get going." With that, Calendra started to walk out the door and everyone followed him including Carret.

Downstairs in a medium size room, that Calendra had lead everyone to, Calendra was busying himself by looking at pieces of wood before he picked a piece of wood and set it up into a standing position. Then he picked up a wooden sword before going towards Yugi. "This wood is weaker than that wood," said Calendra gesturing with his shoulder to the wood standing behind him. "Your shadow magic that you can control will make this wooden sword the same as that wood, but only by doubling your control of your own shadow magic that you will be able to break that wood." Calendra then handed the wooden sword to Yugi.

Yugi looked at the sword as Calendra moved to watch off on the side. The wooden sword started to glow and Yugi then walked towards the wood that was standing and made a slash at it, but the wooden sword was unharmed as well as the block. _My dragon, you have controlled my shadow magic with ease. How? I beg you to tell me something_, Yugi called out mental to his dragon.

_Master, you can sense your own shadow magic. Once you understand how it flows, you will get it and stop working against it, but that simple thought will not be enough, my master, to control all of your shadow magic, for you have more than most_, the dragon replied inside Yugi's head.

Yugi closed his eyes and sensed his own shadow magic, realizing his dragon was right. Yugi realized upon sensing his own shadow magic that he had been working against it. When he opened his eyes, he slashed at the piece of wood before him and had success. "I guess it has been worth it to have my dragon control my shadow magic," said Yugi looking at the broken pieces of the one wood piece.

"What do you mean?" Calendra asked.

"Before dad sealed it, I had my dragon control my shadow magic at all times. Of course, my shadow magic still did a number on me," reflected Yugi.

"Although my sensing shadow magic is weaker than yours, I could tell that your shadow magic was reaching out to something," said Cardagan before Calendra had a chance to speak.

"My dragon is connected to me mental far more than you may think," said Yugi. "He is currently in a form that I can only see."

"Interesting," said Calendra, "a spirit beast. In the records, there has been a mention of ones with powerful shadow magic as having a spirit beast and that spirit beast is much powerful than one would think."

"Calick knows that," said Yugi. "He was the one who told me that I had a spirit beast and that it was not chance that I could not control my shadow magic."

"Calick could understand any riddle that is thrown at him," said Pegasus. "He had a mind that was amazing and could work out any problem. When he grew bored with his company, he reduce his duties and switch tracks to become an officer in the police force."

"Calick is quite amazing," said Calendra, "and the only one who was able to solve both riddles that Yamisite had for the Sharks. Too bad he died apparently."

"Apparently? Explain," said Anzu.

"The Chief of Domino Police found his lifeless body, but when he returned with other officers, there was no body," said Yugi. "I remember it clearly because I was close to Calick. He told me the day before that he would allow me to meet his two sons after he was done with work for the week."

"If he had taken you to see them before he died," said Pegasus, "we would not be in this mess."

"Calick tried to convince Yamisite that he should let the riddles die since he had answered them," said Cardagan, "but Yamisite wasn't that way."

There was silence, but Yugi broke it."There is another thing that I want you to do, Calendra," said Yugi.

"What is it?" Calendra replied.

"There is something more in the Legend and it makes me worry about the safety of Domino," said Yugi.

"I will call Chief Callada Arrowcot," said Calendra, "and arrange to meet him to discuss bringing back the special force."

"Thank you," said Yugi.

"I should go and call Arrowcot now, so, that we can meet him after lunch," said Calendra before leaving with Carret.

"Back to the subject of Calick," said Pegasus.

"Yugi, do you have an ideal where Calick's son is at?" Cardagan asked of Yugi.

"I do, but it will not be easy," said Yugi pausing. "Calick's eldest son's shadow magic is coming from the highest place in Kaiba Corp's building."

"If it is Kaiba, that would not be an easy," said Anzu.

"The chance that it might be Seto Kaiba is very likely because Calick told me that his son was about my age," said Yugi.

"There is not many any Kaiba Corp that are his age," said Pegasus. "I know enough of how the people, who work there, get it and most are not fresh out college."

"Why would it not be easy?" Cardagan asked.

"To not go into too many details about the Millennium Items, Kaiba didn't believe a single bit of it, but Mokaba Kaiba is more likely to," said Anzu.

"It would be best for the eldest to be on our side," said Pegasus.

"What is so special about the Millennium Items?" Cardagan asked with a befuddle look as to what everyone was talking about.

"The Millennium Items," said Pegasus closing his eye, "are very powerful. They can do things with shadow magic that only we who have natural occurring shadow magic would dream about." He opened his eye before looking at Cardagan. "Those items attract people to them, especially those who destined to hold them. I believe Yugi knows who held all of the items."

"I quite do," said Yugi. "However, Shadi is the most mysterious and strangest of all."

"Shadi," said Pegasus, "do you know more about him?"

Anzu and Yugi nodded together and they began explaining more about Shadi and how confusing it was while they were in the Memory World until it was lunch.

Joey and Tristen were waiting for their luggage at the Domino Airport. It was unexpected that they were back in Domino earlier than expected, but the Domino Police had called the academy in Tokyo and wanted those native to Domino to come back for special training. So Joey and Tristen was told this and were able to get the ealiest flight to Domino and now they had to report to the Chief of Domino Police. As Joey and Tristen reached for their luggage, a young man about their age bump into them and cause them to drop their luggage. "Oh, sorry misters," he said in English before switching to Japanese when realizing his mistake. "I am really sorry. I am not use to speaking in Japanese as I should be. My father would probably be mad at me that I don't use it without thinking."

Joey was curious by what the young man said. "Why would your father be mad?" Joey asked.

"I live with his mother-in-law and father-in-law," the young man replied. "My mother died in a car accident when I was only a baby and her parents argued that they should have custody of me because my father deceived my mother which is not true. My father has seen me only once and he gave me the answers that I was looking for."

"That is one ugly situation you are in," said Joey, "but why are you in Domino?"

"I am here because I am looking for the twin brother of my friend who is being held against his will," the young man said sadly. "My friend was forced into the school and used a name that was not his own. Also, he has a sister that was with him and also was being hold against her will. They both were weaken by their captors, but since the sister graduated high school, they have been taking risks and sent me here to find their brother because today was when they were going to release something that only their brother would be able to know about."

"Then I wish you good luck," said Joey.

"I hope you find their brother," said Tristen. "What is your name?"

"My name is Rawdren and my Japanese last name is Mizaki," said Rawdren with a determine look in his eyes that reminded both Joey and Tristen of Anzu.

"We know someone else by of that last name who lives in Domino," said Joey. "Do you know about a girl name Anzu Mizaki?"

"I do," said Rawdren with eyes with shinny look. "My father told me that he remarried and had a daughter named Anzu. He told me that he heard a prophecy about her that she would be the next Dragon Queen."

"Then we will be meeting again," said Joey.

"By the way," Tristen started, "do you know who you are looking for?"  
"I know I am looking for three generations of one family and all are male and have purple eyes," said Rawdren.

"We know a family that has two generations and both have purple eyes, but we don't know about a third," said Joey. "I will give you my cell phone number and you can call me if your search does not succeed."

Joey wrote his number down and gave it to Rawdren before he and Tristen left. They departed without knowing that they would meet again in only a hour's time.

Yugi, Cardagan, Anzu, and Calendra were near the water fountain in Domino waiting for Arrowcot and when he appeared, he was with two other officers in full uniform. "It has been awhile," said Arrowcot.

"I know. I assume you have activated the special force like I asked," said Calendra.

"I did. I called to the academy in Tokyo to send those native to Domino back for special training," said Arrowcot. "I did that before you even called me. I knew that since Yamisite's son has revealed himself then I would need the special forces. Half of the old have retired." He bowed.

"I am impressed!" Calendra said with approval. "Your family has served Domino and the Sharks without wavering loyalty, a trait among the signers of the Compact."

"You really don't have to say that," said Arrowcot with a embarrassed look. "I wonder what the other four families that signed the Compact are doing."

"All four families have visited me at least once in the past ten years and have updated me on their situation," said Calendra looking up at the sky as if it would tell him his memories. "They are all capable of carrying out the duty as signers of the compact."

"That is good," said Arrowcot. "What else do you want to talk to me about?"  
"We have a mission to go on," said Calendra looking at Arrowcot with a serious look.

"A mission?"

"Yuedren's shadow magic has been detected and it is across the ocean towards the rising sun."

"Now, I quite understand you need for the special forces now. If we are going to US, how many of my men are you wanting?"

"Arrowcot, you are coming with us. Also, choose two of the new recruits to join us in this mission."

"Then I shall return to the station and see if the new recruits have arrived," said Arrowcot before he turned around and he was about to walk away when a young man came running.

"He was right about me being able to find them with ease," the young man said before glancing at the others in the group and stopped in his tracks as he saw Cardagan.

"What brings you here, Rawdren?" Cardagan asked.

"I am here for two friends of mine," said Rawdren before looking at Yugi. "I can't believe he gave a near perfect description of you."

"Who are you talking about? Who are your friends? Tell me," said Yugi demandingly.

Rawdren took a moment to respond. "Yuedren and Shiza are the ones who sent me here," said Rawdren pausing. "Yuedren was the one who gave the description of you."

Yugi seized Rawdren by the arms and began to shake him as he released a furry of questions. "How are they? Are they okay? Are they injured? Why have they not contacted me sooner? What happened to them?"

While the furry of questions were being issued, Anzu looked up and then shook her head from side to side before putting her left hand on to Yugi's right shoulder. Yugi stopped before she spoke. "The way you were doing that reminded me too much of Atem."

Yugi knew what she getting at. He released his grip on Rawdren and looked at Anzu. "I didn't realize it," he replied like a coward.

"I can't answer all of those questions because I don't know the answer," said Rawdren. "I do know that they have been planning this for quite awhile. Yuedren wanted my help and, in exchange, he would tell police what he has witness my grandparents have been doing to me."

"It will be easier for us to get your grandparents in court now," said Arrowcot who had stayed and watch the scene unfold. "I, as one of the Sharks' most trusted officer in the Domino Police, have been investigating that car accident for a long time to see if it was staged so your mother could be killed in order for custody of you, Rawdren, to be with your grandparents. The driver who caused the wreck has been behind bars for quite awhile and has told us our suspicions are correct and nothing more."

"You mean that my grandparents could have killed my mother, just so they can have me," said Rawdren. "Why would they when they have abuse me?"

"I want to know more about Yuedren and Shiza's situation," said Arrowcot, "then I will tell you what we know about your grandparents."

Rawdren nodded in agreement. "I don't think I could discuss it here in the open," Rawdren said.

"We are closer to my son's place than the mansion. We shall go there," said Calendra. "I would call back to the station to tell them these developments, Callada Arrowcot."

"I am honored that you called me by my full name," said Arrowcot. "I will do just..."

"I would hold off," said Cardagan. "There is two coming towards us and they both have shadow magic."

"One of them have a really strong shadow magic more than the second one," said Yugi adding details to Cardagan's statement.

"Then it is true," said Arrowcot to Yugi, "that you have the same skill as Cardagan, but far more sharper."

"That was how I felt Yuedren this morning," said Yugi looking in the direction that he felt the shadow magic coming from. "Me and Yuedren are hard to tell apart shadow magic wise and I am the only one who can tell the difference."

"Then who are they?" Arrowcot asked.

"That I do not know," replied Yugi Yugi.

"I know at least one of them is related to the Boar," said Cardagan as Joey and Tristen came within sight.

"Joey! Tristen!" Yugi and Anzu cried out before running towards the two.

"It is good to see you two," said Joey. "We got called to come back to here. Why are you two here?"

"We came here to visit with the Chief of Domino Police," said Yugi.

"That is what we are doing," said Joey.

"Please introduce yourselves, you two," said Cardagan.

"I am Joesph Wheeler."

"And I am Tristen Taylor."

Cardagan rose an eyebrow at the two. "Both of your families I know something about," said Cardagan, "but I know more about your family, Joesph. Now, describe to me what your father is like."

"My father? Well, he has been drunk for a long time and before he was a drunk, he seemed to have a life that only mom knew about," said Joey.

"Divorced?"

"Yes," replied Joey to Cardagan.

"Then I do know him," said Cardagan before going to kneel before Calendra. "I will be going to see the Boar and see if I can whip him back into proper form."

"You can go," said Calendra before adding, "and you don't have to kneel before me. You are a Shark and you can stand before me."

Cardagan bowed and then left without replying to Calendra. "He's quite formal with you," said Arrowcot before looking at Tristen and Joey. "So you two came to see me? How far are you with your training? I've heard that there was two from Domino that were only a few days away from completing their training."

"We are those two," said Tristen. "We want to know what is going on here."

"Then I choose you two to come to US with me on official Shark business as part of your training," said Arrowcot. "I feel I can trust you two. I believe you two will need to listen to the story behind the mission to the US."

"We should get going," said Calendra. "We can't let the day get away from us."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they started to walk to the game shop.

When they entered the game shop, Sorwan grabbed Yugi in a bear hug, but Yugi summoned his dragon in his level 3 form and then the dragon hissed at Sorwan. Sorwan let go of Yugi before Yugi went upstairs and everyone else followed him including her and the dragon. When Mr. Muto saw everyone, he sat down on the couch glaring at his patriarch, Calendra, who had sat down in a chair. Yugi sat on his dragon. Joey and Tristen took to sitting to the floor with their backs up against a wall. Anzu was sitting next to Yugi's dragon, leaning against the dragon. Arrowcot was sitting on the couch next to Mr. Muto and Sorwan was next to to . Rawdren had went to the kitchen and brought one of the chairs and was sitting on it.

"So why are you here?" Mr. Muto questioned his father.

"Well, this place was closer than the mansion," said Calendra lightly before seriously saying, "and you are included in the current situation."

"I am guessing it has something to do with Yugi and why he is able to summon his dragon," said Sorwan.

"Yugi, you can tell them what has happened," said Calendra, "specifically last night with that pay phone relic."

"I was calling Joey and I got disconnected because I saw the wire had something wrong with it," said Yugi.

"Tell them about the Legend and what you felt this morning," said Calendra as if he was tugging on a thread, "both will interest all."

"I performed the ritual before the Legend and I was able to read it," said Yugi as both Mr. Muto and Sorwan raised an eyebrow at that. "This morning I felt Yuedren's shadow magic for the first time in years."

"Yuedren," said Sorwan as if she had forgotten about the Legend. "He is still alive then what about Shiza?"

"I can tell you about that," said Rawdren. "Both are doing fine, but they have not tried to fight back against their captors because they wanted me to come to Domino before they could carry out their plan."

"What is your name, young man?" Sorwan asked.

"Rawdren, but I consider my last name to Mizaki."

"Cardagan's son then. Yamisite felt powerless to even stop your grandparents from taking you. He didn't have the proof he needed to stop them in their tracks."

"Yuedren told me that if I did this for him, he would testify against my grandparents because he has seen what they have done to me. I never spoke up because I knew I would receive backlash from them because they were the only family that I could go to and there was no way for me to contacting my father."

"Now, I want to know more about Yuedren and Shiza's situation before we go to Las Vegas," said Arrowcot.

"Their captors have the ability to limit other people's shadow magic by some means, however, Shiza figured out how to loosen it," said Rawdren, "but she was able to re-tighten it before their captors notice it. They have been forced to go to school, which they have graduated from, and their captors have disguise them in the most unique way. I was the only one to see through it and gain their trust."

"Is there anything else we should know?" Arrowcot asked.

"They said that when you were ready to attack that you should send me ahead so they can release their shadow magic. They are capable of holding off their captors for a little while and I will be able to back them up."

Yugi then rosed to his feet and his dragon disappeared. "Yug, what are you doing?" Joey asked.

"I understand what Yuedren's aim is, but right now is the time for me to find out if Calick's eldest son is who I think it is," replied Yugi.

"Why now and not later?" Joey asked again as he realized his friend had changed since he last saw him.

"Later would be too late for me," said Yugi as he pulled out his pearl from his pocket. "This pearl goes in a cycle. I can't do it now, then I will not be able to do it later."

"Some of your shadow magic is still sealed in there," said Calendra, "but there is no way for you to be able to control what is sealed. Doing the ritual at the Legend has allowed for your pearl to exert shadow magic outside of itself and it refuses to be contained."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"I shall show you," said Yugi as he turned on the device he had used earlier and made a digital Kuriboh appear. "No one should move if they don't want something bad to happen." After that, a whole bunch of Kuriboh appeared covering the entire floor.

"Kuriboh," said Joey in awe. "How many?"

"About a hundred," said Yugi.

"That pearl of his is no longer keeping his shadow magic cloaked or sealed away from being used by him," said Calendra. "His pearl was what frayed those wires and interrupted that call he was doing. For it was his pearl that kept his shadow magic from going out of control, but now he is the one controlling his shadow magic, but only to a certain extent."

"Then now rather than later would be better for him," said Mr. Muto.

"Just what I was about to say," said Calendra.

"I will be using my dragon to help me," said Yugi. "It was his knowledge of my shadow magic that helped me." He then left and as he did all of the Kuriboh disappear.

"I am confused by this all," said Tristen.

"I know where ya comin' from. I am confused too," replied Joey.

"We will catch you up on things," said Calendra, "for we need you two to know the situation."

Seto Kaiba was outside of Kaiba Corp about ready to leave when a blue dragon landed before him. He had seen a lot of strange and supernatural stuff that he wanted to make sure it was not a hologram. He went up to the dragon and threw a punch at it, but the dragon caught it and surprised him. Now, Kaiba knew this was strange. "Tell me what is the strange stuff this time!" Kaiba roared.

"Show me what you can do," said a deep voice, "and then I will tell you."

"Do what?" Kaiba yelled back.

"Avoid the dragon," the voice replied as the dragon took flight.

Kaiba was surprised by the dragon as it swooped down upon him, but he was able to get out of the way only to be surprised by a cloak figure with a wooden sword coming at him. He grabbed the wooden sword and was shocked by how it felt, but then something strange came to him and he was doing something he could not quite at all explain.

Yugi was looking down at the scene between Kaiba and his body, which was being controlled by his dragon. It was working out perfectly. His dragon was able to bring out what he wanted to see of Kaiba. In the air, Yugi was enjoying himself as he controlled his dragon's natural state, but then his dragon called out. _Master, I need your help. He is channeling his shadow magic differently and I can't channel it that way because only a human mind can do it_, the dragon said to Yugi through a mental connection.

Yugi allowed his dragon's natural form disappear and then he returned to his body to take over with his dragon helping him, but it was too late. Yugi was able to channel his shadow magic, but Kaiba was able to match him and their shadow magic was too much for the wooden sword to bear. The wooden sword began to crack and then both of their shadow magic blew them back. Yugi's dragon had reappeared and stopped Yugi from going any further. "Who are you?" Kaiba asked after stopping himself.

"I can't believe it is you. I believe your father, Calick, would be very proud of you," said Yugi as he got to his feet and then took off his cloak's hood. "I have never searched before for his son."

"Yugi," said Kaiba as he gazed at Yugi, "I do remember my real father, but there is gaps, however," he pulled out a brown little book that was latched, "I should be able to use this to help me remember all of it."

"Would you like to show yourself to the Sharks?"

"I should, but I wish for this to remain a secret between us."

"The Sharks have been keeping secrets between themselves. My dad's riddles went a little overboard, but your father was the only one to solve them."

"Then why did we never meet?"

"Your father was going to take me to meet you and your brother. What do you know about what happen to him?"

"Not much except that he was gone. No would elaborate, but this little book is the only thing I have of him that I used to remind me of the life I wanted."

"So it is your motivator. I want to know if you would like to aid me in my quest to rescue those of my blood."

"I will help you behind the scenes. I think we should leave this area so no one gets the wrong ideals."

"Come with me to the Triscorn mansion then. Everyone should be having dinner there. If you want, we can ride my dragon."

"That is fine with me, but I will let Mokaba know I will be late."

Yugi's dragon rosed to his feet and walked on over before dropping to the ground between the two. Then Yugi climbed up on to the dragon and then helped Seto up on the dragon's back. As soon as they were settled, the dragon took flight into the sky. As they flew over Domino, Kaiba called Mokaba telling that he would be back after dinner and that Mokaba can eat whenever he likes.

After sitting around and listening to Rawdren tell his tale about Yuedren and Shiza, everyone still there was getting hungry and Sorwan was about to go to the kitchen to fix something when Calendra stood up and stopped her. "Cardagan would be expecting us to be at the mansion and Carret is waiting there for my return," said Calendra before turning towards his son, Mr. Muto. "Will you be coming with us or are there other things for you to do?"

"I can no longer deny that I am related to you," said Mr. Muto. "For some reason, I have a feeling something bad will happen. Soon."

Anzu was looking at the ground, but casted her eyes at Mr. Muto. "The Legend of Domino," she said, "has in it an item that will be interesting to you."

"Continue on," said Calendra as everyone turned to look at Anzu.

"I will," Anzu said with tears forming in her eyes. "The Legend declares that something will happen in Domino while Yugi is gone saving his kin that will make him become the Solic Warrior in taking up sword and shield. I wish not to state the rest of Legend after that point."

"Why do you not state the rest of it?" Calendra asked.

"In the Legend after that point, the words imply something that I wish I could stop from happening," said Anzu.

Joey looked at Anzu and understood what she was saying. "It is bad," said Joey before adding, "what the Legend is implying."

Anzu shook her head yes. "Then I will leave it at that," said Calendra. "We probably would all like the bad things that the Legend is predicting to not happen at all, but we can't. That is how things occur."

"How are we getting to the mansion?" Pegasus asked.

"I don't have a clue where the tunnel entrance is located inside this house, but there is an entrance not too far from here," said Calendra before looking towards his son. "I am assuming you don't know where it is either."

"I don't even know if he has told _anyone _about it," said Mr. Muto.

"At least, I know that he is the only one who knows about it," said Calendra to himself before talking to everyone. "I will lead all of you to the mansion by the way of the tunnels."

Before the clock had ticked an hour ahead, Calendra and everyone from the game shop had reached the mansion and were greeted by Cardagan and Carret. After their greetings, Sorwan started making dinner and recruited Calendra to help with her. Everyone else had went into the living room (which was close to front door's hallway) to wait for dinner. While waiting for dinner, Anzu was filling in Joey and Tristen about what had happened in Domino since she came back to Domino, especially what has been happening since Yugi revealed himself as one of the Sharks. As she finished filling in Joey and Tristen, they heard the front door open and the threesome rushed over to the entrance to the living room to look at the front door. Soon, everyone including Sorwan and Calendra had came to look at who was in the doorway. It was Yugi with a smile of accomplishment"I've found Calick's son," said Yugi before walking off to the side and letting the one who was behind him in.

"Who would believe it would be you, Seto Kaiba?" Pegasus said.

"I probably would have figure it out if I read this," said Seto as he pulled out the little journal that he had shown Yugi earlier.

"Calick's journal," said Cardagan. "I was wondering where he hid it. I really didn't think he would have given it to his eldest son."

"You both came here in time for dinner," said Sorwan. "It still will be a few minutes." She then went back to the kitchen.

"I timed it right," said Yugi before directed his words at Seto. "I assume you will be staying because we will need you to hear about our plan to rescue my brother, sister, and my father from their captors."

"I will be staying," said Seto. "You are wanting my help in the rescue mission with Kaiba Corp's technology."

"You guessed it," said Yugi.

"As the owner of this mansion," said Calendra with his chest puffed out, "I invite you all as my guests to dine with me." He then bowed before leading everyone to dinning room where they, after eating, began to talk about how to rescue Yuedren and Shiza in Las Vegas, Nevada, US and Yamisite in unknown location in Egypt.

Shadowcat: There are a few things about this chapter that required me to look at the previous chapter and load and behold, I found errors that need to be dealt with. I don't know if I will get them taken care of when this chapter will be posted. This time I will go over this chapter with a fine tooth comb and I will see if Katty can get time to read the full chapter this time. She is super busy with school that I don't if she will able to read this chapter in its entirety.

Shadowcat: This time I will give you a full chapter preview. So here it goes: Next time, the plan for how to rescue the captured is fully formulated and Yugi and co has only one day to get their affairs in order in Domino. Yugi goes to talk to his professors about how he could complete his degree since he faces uncertainty about his future of being able to have time to complete his degree. Next chapter is called "The One Day Before the Storm".


	3. One Day Before the Storm

**It has been awhile since I have updated. This chapter is a build up to greater things.**

**Below is the format for mental link and _there will be a lot of people who can do a mental link with someone later on_. **

**//What someone says to someone mental//**

* * *

One Day Before The Storm

Dinner had been finished and everyone had helped out to carry their dirty dishes to kitchen. When they had finished clearing of the table, everyone sat back down in their seats. At the head of the table was Calendra, who was flanked by Pegasus on the right and Cardagan on the left. Next to Pegasus sat Carret and opposite of him was Yugi. Sorwan sat next to Carret and faced Joey. On Joey's right was Anzu, who was facing Tristen. At the very end of the table, Mr. Muto sat with Arrowcot on his right and Rawdren on his left. On Rawdren's left sat Seto Kaiba. When they had settled down, Calendra rosed to his feet and waited until everyone was looking at him. "We are here to plan what will happen in the next few days," said Calendra before taking in a breath before continuing. "First, I must make sure everyone knows the same thing. Yuedren and Shiza's location has become known through the appearance of Rawdren. However, the only thing we know about Yamisite is that he is somewhere in Egypt being held against his will. We can't go on a ghost hunt for him without a plan."

"Look for anything suspicious," suggested Joey. "Someone has to have seen something."

"He could be right, Calendra," said Arrowcot. "Given what Rawdren said, someone would look for something suspicious."

"But what if there is nothing suspicions?" Calendra replied as he sat down.

"Do you know exactly where he was going in Egypt? If so, I can help you on that front," said Kaiba.

"We do in some regards," said Calendra. "He would either be in Cairo or Memphis or the Valley of Kings whenever he is in Egypt. Those three places was onces that he most frequent, but not the only ones he would visit."

"That is a lot of area to cover," said Arrowcot. "I could not imagine the logistics of a search that large."

"I can," said Kaiba. "I have access to enough satellites that I have been experimenting with a new technology that can help eliminate possible locations."

"Explain it in detail," said Calendra.

"Then I shall do so," said Kaiba before he explained the technology. The technology was in a sense could determine how many people traveled from one location to another location. It was still very basic, but it could fit the purpose that it was needed.

When Kaiba had finished his explanation, Calendra thought about it for awhile. "I believe we should use this technology. It would improve our chances for finding him," said Calendra pausing, "but we should check out the area to find out where Yamisite was last spotted and this would help us immensely."

"I have arranged everything with my son in Las Vegas," said Carret to Calendra before looking at Pegasus. "Now, you have to do what your father says in order for you stay there."

"Why do I have to do that?" Pegasus rose from his seat, but Calendra placed a hand on his shoulder stopping Pegasus from fully rising up.

"You have to," said Calendra in English, "since Yamisite is not here, all sway you held is no longer here."

Pegasus sat back down, knowing the truth in those words. "I know that," said Pegasus in Japanese.

"Then why show you do not?" Said Calendra in Japanese.

"The Shape Shifters," said Pegasus, "I wish I could see them again."

"Who are these Shape Shifter?" Cardagan asked.

"They came to me saying that I had a destiny that need to be filled," said Pegasus, "and I could not die until it was fulfilled. I don't know much about them except there was three of them."

"Interesting," said Yugi as he laid three duel monster cards face down in front of him. Both Kaiba and Pegasus were looking at the cards. "I see you two both know what these cards are." He flipped one card, a red colored card, on the left end of the cards. "Osiris the Heaven Dragon." Then he flipped the right end card, a blue colored one. "Oblisk the Giant God Soldier." Yugi then flipped the middle and final card. "Ra the Winged God Dragon."

"You have those cards with you," said Seto.

"I don't leave them anywhere," said Yugi.

"The three Shape Shifters were each wearing a robe and they did not wear the same colors, but they wore the same colors as the Egyptian Gods," said Pegasus. "I didn't realize that until you pulled them out."

"From what you are telling us, it seems these Shape Shifters are connected to Egypt some how and knows what is going on here," said Yugi. "Do you know how to reach them?"

"No," said Pegasus. "They appeared without notice and left without notice."

"Just great," said Yugi as he picked up the three god cards. "I really should be going. I still have classes tomorrow to go to. Then everything needs to arranged with my Professors so I don't get behind."

"Geeze, Yugi," said Joey. "When did you get so concern about school?"

"When the classes are interesting," said Yugi as he rose from his seat.

"How are you getting back?" Sorwan asked.

"My dragon is waiting for me," said Yugi.

"Tomorrow, you will meet the Tiger after your classes," said Cardagan to Yugi. "He will give you a wooden sword so you can fight him. If you can outsmart him, then he is still not up to snuff."

"What makes you think that he can outsmart me?" Yugi asked as he looked at Cardagan.

"The Tiger, my boy, is very powerful when he puts his full mind to it. Since you have not had an actual sword fight, you don't know the tactics that it takes to win it," said Cardagan, "and I don't think your skills in Duel Monsters will transfer over."

"There's such thing as natural talent," said Yugi.

"He got you there, Cardagan," said Pegasus.

"You're right," said Cardagan.

"Yugi," said Anzu, "will you take us back with you on your dragon?"

"He is not in the greatest of moods right now," said Yugi to Anzu before turning to his mother, Sorwan. "He _is _worser than you, mom." He then turned around and left the room before going outside.

"He does remind me of Yamisite," said Sorwan.

"He quite does," said Calendra. "It is amazing how much he is like him, but how much he isn't at the same time."

"Calendra, do you think he will be the one to take over the Sharks?" Carret asked.

"I really don't know, Carret. He could, but the Legend is in play."

"Then what does this mean for the Sharks?" Pegasus asked.

"For the first time in history, the rules will change," said Calendra rising from his chair. "This is the time for the Sharks to reflect that the Chosen One has appeared."

"It does seem like that," said Cardagan, "but how much? Also, I don't think we should do a thing before the Solic Traveler shows up."

"You have a point, Cardagan," said Calendra. "There is no way to tell if the Solic Traveler being here will impact us."

"The next few days will be busy," said Carret, "and this talk of rules will only get in the way."

"We shall leave it as until Yamisite returns," said Calendra. "It is amazing how much has changed since I was once a Shark."

"It has," said Cardagan. "We had to deal with many problems, more than the last generation of Sharks."

* * *

Yugi was packing his things into his backpack while eying his professor who was surrounded by other college students. Putting on his backpack, he hung back from the crowd and waited for everyone to leave. When they did leave, the professor noticed Yugi as he looked up. "Yugi, what do you need to talk about?"

"Professor Kihashi, I need to talk to you about trying to keep up with my school work," said Yugi to Professor Kihashi.

"Not unexpected that you would ask, considering you are the son of Yamisite," said Professor Kihashi. "We should discuss this in my office. Do you have time?"

"My next class starts at two this afternoon," said Yugi.

"That gives us a few hours," said Kihashi as he adjusted his glasses on his face. "My office is not too far from here."

When the professor started to walk, Yugi followed and within five minutes, they arrived in front of the door that was marked with the professor's last name. Professor Kihashi opened the door and let Yugi in the office first before he followed. Then the professor sat down behind his desk and motioned for Yugi to sit in front of him. "Professor, I have serious concerns about my ability to graduate on time since I've read the Legend of Domino," said Yugi.

"Then that means you are the Chosen One," said the Professor. "I understand why you would have such concerns."

"However, I cannot take care of my school work," said Yugi pausing, "because I felt my brother's shadow magic."

"Then you are going to rescue him. Even though I know a lot about the Sharks," said Kihashi as he run his fingers through his natural black hair, "I don't know everything. Obviously, being the Chosen One will not allow for you to keep up with coming to class and doing your school work. Knowing this, I can pull some strings for you to finish your degree."

"That would be a great help. I don't know when I will coming back to Domino."

"Why is that?"

"We will be also heading to Egypt to find my father."

"Ah, then I wish I could go with you. I have an itch to go back there sometime. When I was there last, I could not refuse their offers of camel rides. Even though I can't, I will give you a book of ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics," said Kihashi before getting up from his seat and taking a book off one of his shelves and handing it to Yugi.

As Yugi took the book from his professor, he noticed the many hand-drawn pictures of monsters on the wall. "Thank you for this book," said Yugi, "but Professor Kihashi, where did you get so many hand-drawn pictures of monsters from?"

"Ah, you noticed my drawings," said Professor Kihashi. "I have been drawing them for awhile. I guess you can say I have been inspired by my many trips to Egypt. I have seen many things that I have drawn so that I can remember them."

"I didn't think you were the type to drawl things. Why aren't you a mangaka?"

"I never had a steady source of inspiration, but I guess you could say the history of Domino and its connection to Egypt has been my passion, pushing aside any desires to become a mangaka. Meeting Calendra did impacted my life."

"You've met Calendra?"

"Yeah, I did. It was the day I found out that I was related to the one of the Five Families that signed the Compact. He came to me to tell me that as well as to tell me other things."

"We sure got off topic," said Yugi.

"True. When will you be leaving?"

"At eight tonight, Professor Kihashi."

"You can call me by my first name, Kazuta. Then I should have your things ready before seven thirty. Where should I give you your things?"

"You really me I can called you, Kazuta, Professor? At my grandfather's game shop. Go to the back door. I will be there at seven twenty."

"Yes. Then I will try to be there at seven twenty. I should not need any more directions. It has been nice having you in my class," said Professor Kazuta Kihashi before bowing.

"Thank you, ahead of time," said Yugi as he rose from his chair before bowing and then leaving.

* * *

Yugi was leaving to go back to the game shop when he saw a cloaked man in front of him. Just as Cardagan had said the night before, the man gave him a wooden sword and Yugi took it. As Yugi look at the wooden sword that was given to him, the man started to walk off, but then Yugi followed him. It did not take long for Yugi to realize that the man was leading him to the cave that held the Legend of Domino. When they stopped before the cave, the man faced him and pulled out a wooden sword. "Show your skills," said the man.

"My pleasure," replied Yugi before putting his shadow magic into the wooden blade and charging.

Without making a slight move, the cloaked man blocked Yugi's charge and struck back using Yugi's wooden sword against him. Yugi, surprised, started putting more of his shadow magic and made a second charge. On this charge, Yugi was able to destroy the man's wooden sword, but then the man side-step Yugi to pull out an actual sword. "Cardagan was right about you," said the man, "but I will take off the kid gloves!"

"A real sword," said Yugi. "Why?"

"That wooden sword you hold is as strong as the one I hold," said the man. "Cardagan told me."

"It is not any longer. My shadow magic has went down."

"Then our fight ends here. You make a lot of amateur mistakes."

"Skills don't transfer from Duel Monsters to sword fighting."

"Bravo, Tiger," said someone behind them. "Yugi, you do see why I told you that you would not win."

Yugi turned around to see Cardagan with Joey and Tristen. "How did you know that we would fight here?"

"I know the Tiger," said Cardagan. "He is never very showy with his moves and never shows off in front of others. I brought these two along to see the best swordsman in the Sharks fight, but since that was short, I think I will fight." He pulled out a sword and cautiously went towards the cloak man that was the Tiger.

The Tiger raised his blade above his head and as soon as Cardagan came with in range of his blade, he slashed down. Then Cardgan side-step the blade and stopped it with his own sword. Using the momentum of the Tiger's blade, Cardagan forced the blade up with so much force that it went into the air. Then the Tiger duck to avoid the blade. "How could that be?"

"You're slow. Speed up if you want to beat me!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're slow. If you weren't so drunk when I found you, I would be saying you were out of practice."

"Cardagan, why you...." said the Tiger before grabbing at Cardagan's throat.

Cardagan tried to kick the Tiger into letting go, but then saw a sword in between the two. "Play nicely you two," said the one holding the sword.

The Tiger let go of Cardagan and looked at the one who was holding the sword, his sword. "What is with you?" asked the Tiger.

"His dragon is what," said Cardagan as he rubbed the area that the Tiger had hold.

"You have paid attention," said the dragon through Yugi. "He did not think he could stop you two, but he thought I could."

"Quite wise of him to let you to stop us," said Cardagan.

"My master knows I can control more of his shadow magic that he can," said the dragon before relinquishing control to Yugi.

"I am quite irked by you doing that," said Cardagan.

"He does know more about my shadow magic than I do, but he does not control shadow magic the same way as I do," said Yugi.

"How can your dragon control you?" Joey asked.

"We are bonded in a way," said Yugi. "Even though you can't see him, I can see him."

"It is just what I heard," said Cardagan. "He is able to show up without you commanding him to do so."

"Correct."

"I think I will ask this question even though I don't know what your reaction will be to it. What do you remember from the time when your shadow magic went out of control the first time?"

"Not much. Once it goes out of control, everything goes black and the next thing I know is that I am at Calick's."

"Interesting," said Cardagan.

"Have you completely forgotten about me, Cardagan?"

"No, I have not," said Cardagan to the still-cloaked Tiger. "You should take that cloak off and show yourself to everyone."

"I should then, Cardagan," said the Tiger as he tossed his cloak.

When the cloak landed on the ground, Joey's jaw dropped upon seeing the Tiger's full appearance. "Dad?!"

"Well, son, I didn't think you would be here," said the Tiger to Joey.

"I was correct then," said Cardagan, "about you two being related."

"It doesn't take much for you to figure it out," replied the Tiger.

"Since you will coming with us," said Cardagan, "you should introduce yourself to Yugi and Tristen."

"Vary well," said the Tiger before turning towards Yugi. "I am Sarget and Joseph is indeed my son."

"Never thought that he would be your son. Oh, and here is your sword back," said Yugi handing the sword his dragon had retrieved from the ground earlier to Sarget.

"Thanks for handing it back," said Sarget as he took the sword and placed it in a sheath that he was wearing.

"You're more than welcome. I believe you wanted to see the Legend of Domino."

"I do. Since I heard you can read it, I want to know more about it."

"Then follow me," said Yugi as he walked towards the cave.

"Come on you two," said Cardagan to Joey and Tristen. "You will not want to miss this."

* * *

When Joey and Tristen laid eyes on the ship and the Legend of Domino, they started to ask a bunch of question, all which was answered satisfactory. "This place has not change, Cardagan," said Sarget.

"It hasn't," replied Cardagan before turning to Yugi. "Is there something you wanted to say?"

"You got it. I do," said Yugi before walking towards the Legend. "I was wanting to read the final part of the Legend to you."

"The final part," said Cardagan quietly.

Yugi's blue dragon appeared in his level 5 form and lowered his head to Yugi's eye level. //Master, I will aide you,// said the dragon inside Yugi's head.

Raising his hand, Yugi placed it on the head of his dragon. "Your help is much appreciated, my dragon," said Yugi as he pulled out his pearl and held it above the Legend. He took a breath and then he started to read the Legend's final part. "Chosen one of the chosen forth generation, there will be a time when you will be the ruler of your city when the leaders of the city that your family named accused you of doing wrong. This time will be when you face far greater hardships. A war will come to Domino and the path to your death will open up to you, but you will avoid it only if you have the will that is as strong as the Gods. What is seen in the future can be altered by only one with a will of the Gods and if you do, you will make Earth avoid its finally fate of destruction. The fate of destruction is not pretty and you will cry if you see it. Buildings falling and burning as the darkness of a far greater evil begins to gain clout. Unable to be stop, civilization as you know it will disappear under this evil one's grasp. Don't despair because with a heart and the strongest will on Earth, you can defeat this evil and paint a new future with your friends and family. Chosen one, I give you the one clue to defeating this evil I saw. The power of your greatest fear will unlock a new path in the future and my complete memories. Unlock this path chosen one!"

As Yugi's legs began to give away, his dragon grabbed him by his jacket before he fell. //Command me! I need you to tell me what you want. I can't hold you up forever,// the dragon said to Yugi.

//Put me next to the ship,// said Yugi to his dragon mental.

The dragon obeyed, walking over the ship before gently lowering Yugi to the ground. Then Yugi was able to get himself to a sitting position, leaning his back against the wood of the ship. Once he was sitting, Joey, Cardagan, Tristen, and Sarget came over to him and everyone stood except for Joey, who sat down next to Yugi. "That was interesting," said Sarget.

"At least, he didn't completely fainted like last time," said Cardagan to Sarget before turning his focus to Yugi. "How long will you need to recover?"

"An hour," replied Yugi before his dragon licked him on the cheek.

//Master, you have me,// the dragon reminded Yugi.

"I know I do, my dragon," said Yugi.

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Yugi?" Joey asked looking at his friend.

"He said that I have him," said Yugi while looking at his dragon. "His bond with me is quite special. Even, I am still quite amaze that Anzu can hear him in her head."

"So that's how you can communicate with your dragon," said Sarget as he leaned against the ship. "I have heard about it from your father."

"It is more than just that. My dragon is able to realize when I am hurt."

"Useful. Now that we know that last part of the Legend, we should try to figure out what it means," said Cardagan before sitting down. "We can discuss it now to see if anyone has any ideals about what it says."

"The last line struck me the most," said Tristen. "'Unlock this path chosen one!' Sounds like the one writing this does not want the chosen one to follow the dark future he sees."

"That is basically understood," said Sarget. "We still don't know who the Solic Traveler is."

"Dad, why is knowing who the Solic Traveler is so important?" Joey asked of Sarget.

"He, the Solic Traveler, will returned. His ashes is buried under the sand outside of this cave. That's why!"

"He's going to return?"

"Yes," said Yugi to Joey. "The Solic Traveler will return and the Legend says that he will returned when I am in a loosing battle."

"You lost me there, Yug," said Joey. "What loosing battle? And why you?"

"Since you didn't here the earlier parts of the Legend, you would ask those questions," said Cardagan. "Yugi is the only one that can read the Legend, making him the chosen one."

"We should go back to figuring out who the Solic Traveler is," said Sarget still leaning against the ship.

"You are right," replied Cardagan, "but how can we figure out who the Solic Traveler is when those who know are dead."

"The ship captain's log," said Yugi as Cardagan's and Sarget's eyes widen.

"I never thought of that," said Cardagan. "There could be a possibility that it was written in the same language as the Legend."

Tristen looked at Cardagan with a puzzled look. "Why a possibility?"

Cardagan sighed before rising to his feet and walking over to the Legend, gazing at the text that was unreadable to him. "The ship captain's log is written in a script that no one knows how to read when it concerns the Solic Travler, the stole away."

Joey rose to his feet and walked towards the Legend. When he reached Cardagan's side, he turned around and looked at the wrecked ship in shock. "Tristen, you gotta look at this."

Curious, Tristen went over to Joey and looked at the ship. "I remember seeing a ship that looks like this in Memory World. Joey, what do you think?"

"That's what I was thinking."

"What's this Memory World you are talking about?" Cardagan asked.

"To make a long story short," said Joey while he gazed at the ship, "Memory World was the place where we went to discover the name of the nameless Pharaoh."

"Atem," said Yugi quietly and everyone looked at him. "I still miss him because I have some of his memories that we didn't see when we were looking for his name."

"Why didn't you tell us that you have some of his memories?" Joey asked as he looked at Yugi.

"I don't know," said Yugi, "but these memories don't feel complete."

"The Legend said 'complete my memories'," said Cardagan in realization, "could it mean that the Solic Traveler will return with some of his memories, but not all of them?"

Yugi looked at Cardagan, mulling over what he heard. "That could be. We should wait and see."

"You sound like you have your head in the clouds," said Joey. "What are you thinking?"

"You know me too well," said Yugi. "I did say there's something wrong with the memories. Atem probably figured it out, but I don't know if it will effect him."

"If those memories are wrong, are they incomplete?"

"Joey, that's not for me to answer," said Yugi as he rose to his feet, "but the ship captain's log should tell us more than what we know. Cardagan, where is it?"

"Calick had it," said Cardagan before turning towards Sarget. "Right, Sarget?"

"Calick did and we don't know where he left it," said Sarget as he walked towards Cardagan and turned to face the ship. "Hrmph, I never will understand Calick. He done many odd things."

"But he was the one who knew the most about our blood. Without him, Dr. Marca is the only one who could aid us when we are hurt," said Cardagan.

"I know, but he was eccentric," said Sarget.

"He was able to make Gozzaburo fall down after his death."

"What do you mean by that Cardagan?" Yugi asked looking at Cardagan.

"Gozzaburo," Cardagan began, "was believed to be influencing the pro poker tournaments and other game tournaments that we were playing in. Calick, after growing bored with medicine, went to be a police officer and was assigned to investigate Gozzaburo. Calick did find something, but not enough to defeat the founder of Kaiba Corp. Calick went to a cabin in the woods and invited Gozzaburo to the cabin. They got into a fight. Gozzaburo was injured, but Calick was worse off."

"Then Gozzaburo left Calick, but then what?" Yugi asked.

"Arrowcot went to the cabin when he could not make contact with Calick. He discovered Calick barely breathing and unconscious. He tried to get help via the radio inside only to find it was dead. Arrowcot left and when he came back with his men and help, Calick was no where to be seen. They had a search party go out and they could not find him. Under the law, he was presumed to be dead, but the death certificate has not been certified because his body is still missing."

"When told about it, we could not believe it," said Sarget. "Arrowcot became the last person to see Calick's unconscious body."

"He has been beating himself up about it," said Yugi.

"Yes," said Cardagan. "He told us that he wished he would have stayed with Calick even if it meant seeing him die. Since you are standing, you have recovered enough then."

"At least, enough that I can make it back to the game shop and get something to eat," said Yugi.

"Then we should leave," said Cardagan.

* * *

It had be a few hours since they had left the Legend. Yugi had went back to the game shop while Joey, Tristen, Cardagan, and Sarget went to the mansion. When Yugi had made it upstairs, he laid down on the couch falling asleep. His mom had awaken him for dinner and after eating, he packed his bags before going downstairs to the back door to wait for his professor. It wasn't long before Kazuta Kihashi appeared and handed Yugi a bunch of papers.

The professor wasn't formally dressed. He was more casual and relaxed in appearance. "Giving me more notice would have been better," Kazuta Kihashi said, "but I was able to get these done. This should be able to hold you over for two months."

"Thank you," said Yugi as he put the papers in his backpack. "At least, I know what I will be doing on the plane rides."

"That is true. Tell Calendra, I said 'hi'," responded Kazuta.

"I will," said Yugi before leaving to head to the airport.

While in deep thought, Kazuta watched Yugi walk away from him. He sighed, turned around, and was about to leave when Mr. Muto saw him. "Kazuta Kihashi, is it?"

"Yes," said Kazuta as he turned around to look at Mr. Muto.

"I've heard much about you from my father," said Mr. Muto, "but how much has he told you?"

"He has only told me about my family being related to the five Signers of the Compact," said Kazuta.

"That's all? I would thought he would tell you more since you have those eyes," said Mr. Muto.

"You act like purple eyes is not usual."

"The gene is dominate in our family for the color of our eyes. None of the five families have the gene for purple eyes. He is not telling you something and I am wondering why."

"What do you mean?" Kazuta asked gazing at Mr. Muto intently.

"I don't think I will be able to explain my suspicions clearly. You will have to wait, Kazuta of Kihashi clan. I should not keep you considering your a professor at the university."

"I should," said Kazuta turning around and as he started to walk away, he called back. "Your grandson is quite amazing. I never met someone like him."

As Mr. Muto watch Kazuta walk away, Sorwan came up behind. "Why were you questioning him?"

"There's something about him that attracts my father to him, Kazuta Kihashi, one of the few men outside of our family that has purple eyes."

"Kazuta Kihashi...," said Sorwan as she trailed off into thoughts.

* * *

On the runway of Domino's airport, a group of people were standing besides a large private jet. Most of them were wearing cloaks except for a few. The few uncloaked were Joey, Tristen, Arrowcot, Anzu, and Rawdren and only Anzu and Rawdren were not wearing anything special. Both Joey and Tristen were wearing a navy blue uniform and both had a sash around their waist. For Tristen, the sash had a round piece of directive plastic with the symbol of the police officers that honor the sharks. Joey, on the other hand, had a similar piece of directive plastic, but it was the symbol was different, one for those Sharks who entered the police force.

The rest of the group was the Sharks and only a few of their cloaks had marks that identify who they were. Calendra wore a cloak that had a blue sash around his waist that looked very much like the sashes for more traditional Japanese clothing. Also, Carret was wearing as sash with his cloak, but it was white. There was three others wearing cloaks, but without any identifying characteristics. These three were Cardagan, Sarget, and Seto Kaiba, who had came with the gear he promised Yugi to bring.

When Yugi came upon the runway, Calendra looked at him first. "About time you showed up," said Calendra.

"I had to get somethings set in stone before I left," said Yugi before turning towards one of the cloak figures that was the height of Seto. "You do have what we need for Egypt."

"I do. It is loaded up," said Seto looking out from under the cloak's hood with his cold brown eyes. "I am still around to tell you my findings. The data for the area you suggested is quite interesting."

"Interesting," said Yugi, "in what way?"

"You will see when you look at it," said Seto as he started to walk away. "Good luck with your goose hunt in Egypt."

"We will have good luck with it, but first it is Las Vegas."

"Sin City, they say," remarked Seto as he stopped. "Remember what they say about Vegas."

"I will. Now, you should go before anyone notices you."

"Might as well," said Seto before starting to walk away from the group.

As Seto disappeared in the distance, Yugi turned to everyone. "I am ready to go."

Everyone nodded and started to board the plan. Within an hour, they had taken off and everyone aboard the plane was trying to catch some shut eye before they reached Las Vegas Nevada.

* * *

Well, another chapter down, more to go, but at least, I know when the first duel will take place, but I need to figure out what the particulars of it will be. There is some other things that I am planning for this series. I am already starting to think about the squeal to this story. It will probably end up as a crossover at some point in time. Otherwise, there will be some really interesting things happening.

Next chapter: Pegasus finds out what his father wants him to do and it is not good. Then everyone prepares for the night battle that will free Yuedren and Shiza. Rawdren goes on ahead and the battle begins. Yugi comes to a point in the battle where he needs to show everyone that he is not the weakling. The next chapter is called Awakening the Slumbering Power!

By the way, I would like some feedback. I know people have been reading this fic. By the way, can use guess how I got the name for Yugi's professor from? The first one to guess will get their name mentioned at the beginning of the next chapter.


	4. Awaken the Slumbering Power

Awaken the Slumbering Power!

Yugi, his friends, and Rawdren were walking a few paces behind Calendra and the three Sharks with them as they headed towards their destination. As the group drew closer to it, Pegasus began to cower behind Cardagan as if he was afraid and then they stopped before their destination, the mansion of Pegasus's father. Calendra rang the door bell and the doors of the mansion opened to reveal a young man in a black uniform. "Are you the master's guests? Then where is the master's youngest son?"

"Yes," said Calendra before he began to glare at Pegasus out of the corner of his eye. "The one you ask about is with us, being a coward."

"Why you...," said Pegasus came at Calendra with a fist.

"Knew you would act," said Calendra as he stopped the fist that was coming at him before giving a mischief smile. "I could go ahead and punch you into darkness."

"There you are! Then you all may come with me," said the young man upon seeing Pegasus before he turned and lead them inside the house.

* * *

Sitting at a table in the dinning room of the mansion, everyone was waiting, but Pegasus was unable to keep still. One moment, he was drumming his fingers on the table then next, he would cross his arms, only to start drumming on his fingers on his arm. Then it would repeat and after a little more than a minute of his fidgeting, everyone was starting to get annoyed with him. "Would you just stop that? You are not helping anything," said Cardagan sharply.

"Boys," said Calendra with a glare at both Cardagan and Pegasus.

Pegasus and Cardagan looked away from each other and began to stare into space. Rawdren and Anzu both shook their heads in displeasure with their father's childish behavior. "Why do they have to start something already?" Sarget groaned.

"You should know them just as well as I do. They never grow...," said Calendra trailing off as he saw the doors of the dinning room open to reveal a formal dressed man.

As the man began to walk towards them, Calendra rose from his seat and went over to man. "Calendra," said the man pausing, "it has been awhile since we last met."

"Ah, yes, it has," said Calendra.

"Is your son still running the game shop he has?"

"Yes, he is. We can catch up later, but now, Jarcas, what was it that you said to your father?"

Jarcas just gave a chuckled and pointed a finger behind him towards another man who was far younger than him. This other man was very similar to Pegasus and in his left hand, he held a sheathed sword. "It is time to settle this," said the man pausing before adding, "brother."

Pegasus rose from his seat and then looked at the man before saying with scorn. "Maraka. I had figure as much."

"Still the same old hot head," said Maraka.

"You two will not be fighting here, but in the backyard," said Jarcas and turned around before looking back and continuing. "I will not have you display your skills to wreck this dinning room."

Then Jarcas walked out with Maraka following behind him before the rest, lead by Pegasus, walked out of the dinning room and to the backyard.

* * *

Outside on the backyard of the mansion, Pegasus and Maraka stood across from each other and staring at each other with malice. Some distance away, everyone else was standing waiting for the two brothers to start. As they waited, Yugi went over to Calendra and spoke. "What is up with them?"

"For someone who can sense shadow magic, it should be somewhat obvious," replied Calendra as he continued to look forward at the two. "When they were both younger, they did not get along."

Yugi closed his eyes and tried to sense the shadow magic of the two brothers. When he opened his eyes again, he understood what Calendra meant. Maraka's shadow magic was not all his, but he had some of his brother's shadow magic. "What happened to them to cause one to have the other's shadow magic?"

"That I don't know, Yugi," said Calendra as Maraka unsheathed a sword that he had brought outside with him.

"I am ready," said Maraka as he pointed his sword at Pegasus.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Pegasus as he pulled out two swords from two sheathes that had been at his waist since he came outside.

"I will let you start," said Maraka as he took a defensive stance with his sword, at angle in front of him.

Pegasus bowed before he began to charge at Maraka with one sword behind him while the other was in front of him. Without warning, three men in three different colored-robes appeared and intervened in the battle. The one in red grabbed Pegasus's sword that was behind him, wrenching it out of Pegasus's grip. Another one, this one in blue, grabbed on to Maraka's arm that was holding his sword while the last of the three men, in gold, grabbed on to Pegasus's right arm. As Pegasus and Maraka tried to get over the shock of what happened, they were thrown by their captors and both reacted by using their swords to dig into the ground to slow down. Once both rose to their feet, the brothers nodded in agreement and both rose their swords above their heads, slashing downwards to ground releasing a shock wave, causing the three men to jump away.

"I didn't know that both of them knew that strike," said Calendra with a slight surprise, "the attack that only the White Hawk can master."

"Maraka's strike is imperfect," said Jarcas as Calendra turned towards him.

"Then how did he learn it?"

"From that incident."

Calendra knew what Jarcas meant and turned to look at the three men who had jumped away from the shock wave of the two brothers' attack to see Pegasus glaring at the three men. "Well, well, is this how you repay us?" The man in red asked.

"A brother's feud remains a brother's feud," said Pegasus as he began to walk towards his second sword that was lying on the ground where the man that had grabbed it drop it. "You will face my wrath," he said as he picked up his sword and then looked at the three men as he took a new stance.

The three men were quite taken aback upon seeing Pegasus's new stance, but then they bowed before Pegasus, this time taking Pegasus by surprise. "It seems that Gasa's final wish was granted to him by the gods," said the man in red as he rose from his bow. "There is no mistaken that stance. I can't believe that some of his attacks were given to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Gasa was a man that no one could figure out except for Sharek. When his sister died from the wounds of an attack on their village, he blamed himself and tried to kill himself. Killing himself was not achieved because Sharek stopped him. However, Gasa destroyed his right eye and would forever wear a patch after that," said the man in red looking at Pegasus. "Sharek was the only person to stop Gasa from blaming himself. From that day when he first walked outside of the tent since he attempted suicide, he went by his title of King of Beasts and only Sharek would call him Gasa."

"And you are telling me this why, Shape Shifter."

"A new generation of Six Masters are coming to end the battle that has never finished even though the Lost Pharaohs sealed the evil that was the root cause of it," said the man in red before Calendra yelled at him.

"What evil did the Lost Pharaohs sealed away? I demand to know," said Calendra before raising his voice even louder, "as a member of one of the four generations that descended from the leader of the Lost Pharaohs!"

"Well," said the man in blue, "should we give him the respect he deserves Slith?"

"Hmm," the man in red let out, "we should, Obline."

"I let you do the honors," replied the man in blue.

The man in red nodded and walk towards Calendra while he started to talk. "Arkatem and Trutem were the masterminds behind the whole ideal. They knew that they could not take out the evil alone and the only people who were capable of doing it were the Six Masters, but Sharek and Gasa were the only two left. It was Sharek, Gasa, Arkatem, and Trutem who were able to seal the evil. Arkatem and his four younger brothers left with the evil to seal it somewhere far from their Kingdom. Trutem, Sharek, and Gasa stayed in Egypt with Trutem becoming the new Pharaoh," said the man in red before stopping several paces away from Calendra and everyone else. "I am Slith the Shape Shifter. My friend in blue is Obline the Shape Shifter and Rabline is in gold. Sharek was a good master to us three, but the King of Peace, the father of Arkatem, Trutem, and the rest of the Lost Pharaohs, was our first master and he was also a Time Sage."

"Then the Six Masters can finish the evil that the Lost Pharaohs sealed away," said Calendra.

"Yes," said Slith. "We are carrying out Sharek's last orders to find the new Six Masters." Slith then turned towards Pegasus. "Why don't you show off with that attack on your brother? He better stay still if he knows what is for his own good."

"I will," said Pegasus before charging at his brother and attacked with his blade in his right hand before attacking with the blade in the opposite hand. "Double rolling blade attack."

"Figures," said Slith as he began to walk over to Pegasus, "you would have double version of Gasa's rolling blade attack. I believe it is time for the title of King of Beasts to be given to someone new."

Pegasus rose up from his stance and faced Slith. "You mean me," said Pegasus.

"Yes," said Slith before looking up to the sky. "I call upon you who can pass down the title of King of Beasts to judge the one I have determined to be the one!"

From the sky, a huge white bird appeared out of nowhere and started dive towards the ground, but before it reached the ground, it pulled up and landed before Pegasus. The bird examined Pegasus before taking off again to the sky, but when it came closer to the ground again, it was behind Pegasus with outstretch claws and Pegasus was holding his right arm above himself. Maraka noticed his brother and grabbed him around the waist when the bird's claws wrapped around Pegasus's right arm. Then Pegasus zone out.

* * *

Pegasus noticed he was inside his head and although it creep him out, he saw that he was not alone because another man stood across from him. "You are the one who I was looking for. I've been searching for the next King of Beasts, the only one who will be my master!" The man said.

"Then I accept you," said Pegasus.

"Then, I will help you deal with your brother, but if you ever need me in this form that you see me now, use your blood on my other form. I am Fiery Eagle of Beast Master," said the man before he disappeared.

* * *

Pegasus opened his eyes to see the white bird watching him as he laid on the ground. Then he used the bird to rise to his feet and found himself out of breath. "I don't think I can remain like this," said Pegasus to the bird next to him.

//Master, you need to rest or take back what is yours,// said the bird mental to Pegasus.

"I know, but I want it to be his choice," said Pegasus to the bird.

At that moment, Maraka rosed to his feet behind Pegasus and looked at his younger brother. It was then, as he saw his brother so weak, that Maraka knew what he had to do. Placing his right hand on his brother's shoulder, Maraka spoked kindly to his brother for the first time in years. "I've never thought that what I took from you would still be causing this much hardship. I believe I should give it back to you."

Pegasus looked at the bird beside him and nodded. The bird spread its wings and cried out causing a bright light to engulf the two brothers. Before the light disappeared, Yugi knew what happened and was about to leave when Slith stood in his path. "What do you want?"

"I want you to answer my questions and that is all," said Slith pausing before continuing on. "My first question is this: are you able to read the Legend of Domino? Second: what does it say about this war against the evil the Lost Pharaohs sealed away?"

"Yes, I am able to read the Legend," said Yugi with uncharacteristic seriousness, "but I am at a lost at what will end this war except that the last paragraph of the Legend would enlighten anyone about how it will end."

"You remind me of how my first master would act and talk. His friends gave him the nickname of Martingual meaning...," Slith said before being cut off by Yugi.

"I know what it means," said Yugi as he looked off to the distance. "It fits me in only certain circumstances."

"I think we will meet again, young Martingual," said Slith before disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

"He was starting to get on my nerves," said Yugi to himself as Joey came over to him.

"Who's getting on your nerves?" Joey asked.

"Slith. Did his other two companions leave?"

"Yeah, they did so after that light faded. By the way, everyone is going inside to talk with Arrowcot about tonight. He just got back."

"I guess I better go inside then. I have an ideal for a plan that Arrowcot will approve of."

When Yugi and Joey went inside, Yugi explained his ideal for a plan. His ideal was to have a group of people stay away from the fight and used his dragon to relay messages. Then Pegasus spoke up. "It would be more effective if we have three groups," said Pegasus. "My Fiery Eagle of Beast Master can communicate to me like his dragon can."

"Then I propose this," Arrowcot started, "when Rawdren goes to start this plan, Maxamillion, Maraka, Jarcas, Anzu, and myself will stay here. When the battle has progressed far enough, me and Maxamillion will leave with his bird flying ahead of us to scout the battle for us."

"I believe this is our best course of action," said Calendra. "Hopefully, we can catch them off guard."

"If we don't, then everything will not end as we would like," said Yugi.

"You should all go and get some sleep before tonight," said Jarcas. "Failure will be more likely if you are all sleepy. Wake up for dinner."

Everyone that had came from Japan nodded before they all left to go sleep.

* * *

Yugi was holding a shinai, a wooden sword, in his hand that Sarget had brought along. The man had suggested that Yugi should use it to defend himself. Yugi sighed before swinging the shinai through the empty air before him. Then he looked at his watch and saw that it was time for him to meet up with those who would go first to the battle. Rawdren had went ahead, but before he did, he told Yugi the signal and now that Yugi was walking towards the gates, he felt his brother's shadow magic. As Yugi started to run, he called out, "The signal has been given!"

Cardagan, Sarget, Joey, Tristen, and Calendra looked up to see Yugi running with the shinai and Joey and Tristen started to chuckle. "So, that shinai will be in your hands the whole time, eh? That will not work," said Sarget before raising his hand to receive something, "so, give it here so I can place something on it so you can have it nearby without it taking away the use of your hands. I will do it while running."

Yugi handed the shinai to Sarget before the group started to run following Yugi, who was leading the way based on his senses of shadow magic. "How far is it?" Cardagan called out to Yugi.

"When I come within range, I will bring out my dragon," said Yugi. "Sarget, are you done yet?"

"Yes," said Sarget before throwing the shinai with a band attached to it. "Now catch it."

Yugi grabbed the shinai from the air and slipped the band over his shoulder. He then went back to focusing on how close his brother was. Several minutes had passed by in silence before Yugi summoned his dragon in its level five form to fly above him. "He is nearby," said Cardagan before asking. "Do you sense your sister?"

"I do."

"How far are we now?" Calendra asked before they all saw another blue dragon that looked similar to Yugi's. "That answers my question. Have your dragon scout for us, Yugi."

They all slowed to a stop as Yugi's dragon went ahead of them to check what was ahead. They waited a few minutes and Yugi's dragon came back and landed before Yugi. //Master, they have swords and monsters on their side. Your brother and sister are overwhelmed and Rawdren is not as overwhelmed as they were,// the dragon reported mental to his master.

Yugi stared at the ground thinking and when he looked up from the ground, he had a sad look in his eyes. "We will need our full forces now," said Yugi without emotion. "Right now, those fighting are to a degree overwhelmed. We are facing swords and monsters."

"This is great," Joey groaned.

"Do you know how many?" Sarget asked.

"No," said Yugi.

"Then we will head into battle and face the unknown," said Calendra. "Draw your swords!"

At that call, Sarget, Cardagan, and Calendra unsheathed the swords that they were carrying. Joey and Tristen looked at the sheathed swords that they carried with heavy concern for both were new at wielding a sword and only had a few hours of practice. When fighting was heard nearby, however, they both unsheathed their swords and waited for what do next.

"They are on their way," said Yugi to Calendra.

"As long as they are on the way, we shall go forward into battle," said Calendra before gazing at Tristen, Joey, and Yugi. "Stay close, you three." Then he rushed off ahead to go into the battle.

"He's right," said Tristen. "We are inexperience in combat."

"An you only have that wooden sword," said Joey to Yugi.

"That is true, but I have my dragon," said Yugi as he turned towards his dragon, but as he did, he caught sight of several men with swords approaching him. His hand grabbed the shinia as if by instinct and he held it in front of him, taking a defensive position. "Joey, Tristen."

Responding to their friend's call, they step forward and attacked the men. Blades crossed with their enemies, Joey and Tristen didn't realize when one of the men sneaked behind them and was readying to attack Yugi. Yugi caught on and ready himself, but found it was not enough.

* * *

High above the streets and buildings, the Fiery Eagle of the Beast Master glided silently with its two passengers on its back. Both of its passengers were silent as they waited to get closer to the battle that had ensnared the group that had went ahead of them. When a roar pierced the silent, cold night, both passengers aboard the eagle looked at each other with wide eyes (In the case of one man, it was with a wide eye). Now, they knew something bad was going and they broke their silence. "Maxamillion, what roar could have that been?"

"I've never heard it before," said Pegasus. "Arrowcot, that leaves it very open ended."

"What is your bird seeing?"

Pegasus closed his only eye and allowed himself to listen fully to his bird. "He is describing a very graphic scene to me," said Pegasus without opening his eye. "Yugi was attacked, but he was prepared for it, however, his attacker broke through his defenses." Pegasus's eye opened with a look a horror as he paused. "They need our help. The amateurs can't translate dueling skills to combat."

Arrowcot nodded before gripping several feathers of the bird, preparing for a fast decent. Pegasus did the same and soon the bird dived to the ground, landing close to the battle. Upon jumping off the bird, Pegasus and Arrowcot jumped into the battle and took to fighting the men that were getting past Joey and Tristen. As they fought, they were able to cast concerning glances at Yugi who was holding his left arm where it was slightly bleeding. Although they wanted to go to Yugi, both knew he would do fine and they continued to fight.

* * *

Yugi continued to grip his injured arm and stood unmoving. His dragon was telling him things, but he was somewhat not listening while he was thinking about what he could have done better. In his thinking, he heard his dragon tell him that Anzu knew he was hurt and he muttered for his dragon to reassure her that he was all right. //Master, she has been reassured, but she is still highly concerned for you. How is your injury? Your blood should be changing soon,// the dragon said to Yugi mentally.

With the words of his dragon lingering in his mind, Yugi's awareness of his surrounding came to the forefront of his mind. Yugi removed his hand from his arm and looked at the blood on it. Even though the pain was dulling, Yugi did not move his arm, but instead, called his dragon to land beside him. "Lower your head," said Yugi and after his dragon lowered his head, he placed his bloody finger tips above the dragon's eyes. "I release you."

As Yugi's fingers draw away from his dragon, a light engulf the dragon and when it disappeared, a man with a sheathed sword at his waist and blue clothing was kneeling in the spot that Yugi's dragon was. "Master, I will serve you as you wish," said the man.

"I should have made you level up before," said Yugi.

"These pest don't have my caliber of fighting skills," said the man, "but master, don't blame yourself for becoming injured."

"I will not, but I will learn from it. Now, go fight!"

The man bowed and rose to his feet before drawing a blue-colored sword. "On this blue sword, I vow to protect you, my master," said the man before going off to help Pegasus, Arrowcot, Joey, and Tristen.

As he saw the man ran into the fray, Yugi looked at the puddle of red that was pooling in front of him. Then something stirred inside of him as he looked at the puddle. Placing his hand back on his injury and putting pressure on it, he closed his eyes and focus on something that he didn't have a clue about what it was. When he opened his eyes again, the world around him was slowed. He looked at Joey and Tristen as they fought with swords slowly coming down. Then there was the man with the blue sword whose face showed so much as he was starting his graceful strike on the enemy before him. Yugi was amazed by the slowness of time around him and a voice calling to him brought him out of his amazement. "I see you are amused by this just like the first Sage of Time was," said a voice.

Yugi turned and saw Slith walking towards him. "Why are you here and how come you are not slowed?"

"Two questions, but both have a similar answer," said Slith as he stopped and visually examined Yugi. "You didn't fair well in this fight. I should answer your questions. My first master was the Sage of Time and thus he gave me immunity to the slowing of time. It is because you have shown me that you are capable of slowing time that I came here. I shall be watching you for the rest of this fight." Then Slith disappeared.

Yugi was dumbfounded by Slith's answer and he wished he was able to question the shape shifter more, but now he couldn't. However, Yugi glanced back at the puddle and something came to him, another instinct. He brought his hand stained red to his face and dragged two of his fingers on both sides of his face. Taking a deep breath in, he found himself amazingly calm considering the situation he was in and was somewhat surprised by it. Closing his eyes, he focus on what had allowed him to slow time and upon opening his eyes again, time was regular again before he placed both of his hands in the red puddle before him. "Upon my blood, come forth!" Yugi called out as the puddle turned silver.

Then a light appeared from the puddle and began to spread outwards causing Joey, Tristen, Arrowcot, Pegasus, and the man to look as the light approached them. As the light began to disappeared, duel monsters were standing in places where the light had touched and their appearance caused the men to draw back to where the others were. "This is very interesting," said Pegasus before looking at Yugi causing him to be stunned. "How did you do...that?"

"Instinct," said Yugi without care or concern. "It appears that I can control time."

"Master," said the man, "are you all right?"

"As fine as one can be after what I have experienced," said Yugi as picked up his shinia that he had dropped before switching to English. "'There is nothing to fear but fear itself.'"

Pegasus and Arrowcot were absolutely dumbfounded by hearing Yugi quote FDR in English because neither man thought Yugi could do it. On the other hand, Joey and Tristen did not understand enough English for them to get the quote, but they did know he had something to deal with fear. "You can't fool me," said the man harshly for he understood the reason for the quote.

Among the monsters, one, a spellcaster dressed in purple and holding a staff, reacted by attacking the man once he had finished uttering his words, but the man reacted, intercepting the attack with his blue sword. "You and me have no right to judge him even though he is your master," said the spellcaster with wisdom. "Trust me for I have seen a lot and know the depth of evil as monster and a human."

The man stared at the spellcaster, letting the words soak in. "Then why tell me this?" The man blankly asked.

"You still need to learn wisdom that is far beyond you," said the spellcaster stepping back from his attack. "You should be grateful that your master's blood was able to summon me and the comrades I have under my control."

The man became wide-eyed knowing what the spellcaster was saying was true. "I understand," said the man softly. "You don't have to lecture me further."

The spellcaster nodded towards the man before turning around to face Yugi. "I believe, if I remember correctly, you are Yugi Muto."

"Mahado," said Yugi, "I didn't expect you."

"You should thank the shape shifter you saw," said Mahado. "He was the one who attracted me here."

"This is quite interesting," said Yugi. "We should talk later."

"However, there is some things I have been forbidden to tell, but I can wet your curiosity about the Lost Pharaohs," said Mahado. "First, I have a question. May I ask it?"

"Yes, you may, but I will tell you the extent I can answer it," said Yugi.

"Then how many memories from my Pharaoh do you have?"

"The memories he gained in memory world were left with me, but I feel there is things about those memories that are not right."

"What has hinted at them not being right?"

"I just know."

Mahado, the Dark Magician technically, looked deep in thought and only stirred when he heard sounds of battle. "What is the battle here about?"

"A rescue mission. They probably need our help," said Yugi.

"Then I shall help with these comrades of mine," said Mahado as he gestured to all of the monsters around him. "If you, young one, are going to fight, then I believe I can help you on that front."

"How?"

"A simple shadow magic spell," said Mahado before adding. "Your dragon is quite a hothead."

"I know. Now what is this spell?"

"I will tell you about it, but first I will scout the battle."

* * *

Calendra was starting to grow tired from the fighting and knew something must have happened to keep Arrowcot and Pegasus away from the battle. As he was about to strike at the monster before him, Calendra saw another monster rush forward and attacked the monster that he was about to. Looking behind him, he saw Yugi with Tristen, Joey, Arrowcot, and Pegasus following behind. "What happened to you guys?" Calendra yelled back.

"We were attacked and overwhelmed, sir," said Joey.

"Understood," said Calendra, "but where did the extra monsters on our side came from?"

"Blood summoning," said Yugi. "We should not be chatting much more. Have you made contact with Rawdren?"

"No," said Calendra as he went over to Yugi. "I think we need to end this now."

Before responding, Yugi looked around him at the battle. Sarget and Cardagan were still fighting several men with better luck than what Joey and Tristen had. In other areas, the monsters that were summoned by Yugi through his blood were able to hold back the monsters and other men. "I will be doing something that will require some time for it to be complete," said Yugi.

"I will guard you with Joey and Tristen," said Calendra before turning towards Arrowcot and Pegasus. "You two should go and aid Cardagan and Sarget."

Arrowcot and Pegasus hastily bowed before rushing off to Cardagan and Sarget. While Yugi started to ready himself, Calendra, Joey, and Tristen took defensive positions around him. As the sounds of battle clamorer around him, Yugi focus on his shadow magic and recalled what Mahada told him. Then Yugi placed the shinia on his back and started to make his shadow magic visible causing those guarding him to look at him in surprise. "Dark Shadow Conditional Game," Yugi yelled as his shadow magic radiate from him attacking everyone, men and monsters.

Calendra, Joey, and Tristen watched in shock as the monsters disappeared and the men were unable to continue fighting. "What was **that**?" Joey asked.

"It is a spell that is able to target all whom you wish to be targeted," said Yugi. "All who are targeted by it cannot continue what they were doing because it is outside of the conditions the spell has placed on them. Those who fight will be punished."

"That explains the name of it," said Calendra as he saw that the battle had stopped. "What is the conditions then?"

"If they want to win, they have to fight with their swords someone of my choosing," said Yugi.

"Then who is it?"

"Blue Dragon Swordsman of North! Blue Dragon Swordsman of South!" Yugi shouted before the man from earlier and another man with blue clothes accented with purple and a sword appeared.

The man in blue knelt before Yugi and bowed his head. "Your brother agreed to your plan, Master."

"My dragon, you impress me," said Yugi before looking at the other man in blue clothes. "It has been awhile Blue Dragon Swordsman of South since I saw you last."

"I am honored to be before you once again to aid you with your plan," said Blue Dragon Swordsman of South.

"So these two are the ones you chose to be the fighters," said Calendra. "The swordsmen forms of your dragon and your brother's dragon. I am impressed, but how are you going to make sure they will win."

"With this," said Yugi showing a card to Calendra.

"So that's your plan," said Calendra. "Go ahead with your plan."

"The spell I used is able to give my cards the ability to effect monsters in this plain," said Yugi. "Activate my card! Great Rivalry!"

The card Yugi was holding glowed and the two Blue Dragon Swordsmen grew larger and more powerful. When the card stopped glowing, both Dragon Swordsmen bowed and then ran their separate ways, taking upon whom ever they came upon and winning each time. "Those two are sure taking care of things. I never thought you would use the spell quite like that," said Mahada the Dark Magician.

"It is better this way plus these two have not had much fun," said Yugi before turning to the special Dark Magician. "Now spill what you know about the Lost Pharaohs."

"I guess those two can take care of things," said Mahada before turning towards Yugi. "What I know about them is from what I was told. Their father was known as the King of Peace and was one of the four Time Sages, but their father carried the cursed blood."

"Cursed blood? Never heard of that," said Calendra.

"Blood that limits the male from trying to produce more than one child," said Mahada as he saw Calendra's mouth open in shock. "If you are the decedent of Arkatem, then you do carry the cursed blood."

"Then how come the King of Peace and my father, considering he also probably has this cursed blood, were able to have more than one child?" Yugi asked.

"I am afraid to say the only reason is just a guess. The guess is that those of the cursed blood will only have more than one child when their destiny calls," said Mahada.

"A guess is better than nothing," said Yugi. "Tell us about Arkatem and the Lost Pharaohs."

"Arkatem was a twin to his brother Trutem, who stayed back to become the next Pharaoh. Arkatem and his four younger brothers were the Lost Pharaohs and they left to take an evil to a very far away place. They had investigated how to seal the evil away and found a suitable seal by consulting with the two remaining members of the Six Masters. That is all I know about them."

"Quite interesting," said Yugi as he looked at the ground trying to think.

"Yugi, who is he?" Calendra asked as he pointed at Mahada.

Yugi looked up from the ground and smile. "The best way to put it is this: he is the original Dark Magician, once the Priest Mahada, the holder of the Millennium Ring in Ancient Egypt."

"How do you know that, Yuge?" Joey asked.

"Atem left a copy of his memories that were played out in Memory World with me," replied Yugi. "I know a little about each member of his court, but I know more about Mahada than I do the others."

"If you don't need me for anything else, I will take my leave," said Mahada.

"I can't think of anything else, but I don't understand how she knew I was hurt when I never did a thing that would have let her know," said Yugi.

Mahada the Dark Magician smiled. "If she is the first Dragon Queen's blood heir, then I know how, but I don't have a clue if she isn't," said Mahada before leaving through a portal.

"That was interesting," said Calendra.

"Yes, it was," said Yugi before looking around to see that the two Dragon Swordsmen had moved on to another area. "It shouldn't be long before this is all over."

"That would be good," said Calendra looking around for the other foursome of the group. "Where's Sarget, Cardagan, Arrowcot, and Maxamillion?"

"That I don't know," said Yugi looking around before catching sight of the mentioned foursome walking towards them.

"Well, that was interesting," said Cardagan after stopping before Calendra.

"Thank him," said Calendra pointing to Yugi. "He used the spell that made our problem a lot more easier."

"You are going to need to explain," said Cardagan.

"About what?" Calendra asked.

"The spell."

"Ah, that is something that I don't understand fully, but Yugi probably does."

"I do, but it is too complex to explain here," said Yugi pausing. "Basically, it place conditions on all who I target and if they don't fulfill the conditions they need to in order to keep doing what they do before, they can't do it."

"That is very interesting," said Cardagan before they heard someone yelling in the distance.

"Who's that?" Joey asked.

Yugi listen as he heard the yelling again and his eyes showed recognition of who was yelling. "Shiza," he whispered.

What happened next went by so fast that hardly anyone could tell exactly what happened, but some how Yugi was on the ground with a girl that was about two years younger than him on top of him. Walking up to the group was Rawdren with another boy that was Yugi's age with spiky yellow and black hair. The other boy was looking down at the girl on Yugi and rolling his eyes. "Get off of him, Shiza," said the boy to the girl.

"But Yuedren," said Shiza as she started to whine, "I haven't see him for ages."

"It doesn't matter," said Yuedren.

When Shiza turned to look at the one she was sitting on, she was surprised to see the Blue Dragon Swordsman of North to be the one she was sitting. "Where's my brother? Speak!"

"I do not have a clue," said the Dragon Swordsman.

"Then where is he?"

Then Yuedren jumped as someone placed their hand on him. "Who?What?Where?" Yuedren said.

"You're still the same brother," said Yugi from behind Yuedren. "I couldn't help myself to scare you."

Yuedren turned to look at Yugi with a scared look in his eye. "How did you get there????"

"I can control time to a degree," said Yugi nonchalantly.

"When could you do that?" Yuedren asked.

"Recently," Yugi replied, "but that probably was the last I will be doing that for awhile."

"I guess we should get going," said Calendra.

At that moment, Yugi's legs gave out, but Yuedren and Rawdren were able to grab him before he fell to the ground. "Are you all right, brother?" Yuedren asked.

"Yeah," said Yugi. "I think I am not use to my limits yet."

"I'll catch you up what has been happening within the past few days," said Calendra. "His friends might be able to tell you what has been happening in Domino since you have been gone."

Yuedren nodded as the Dragon Swordsman of North disappeared from beneath Shiza to appear behind Yugi. "Master, let me carry you back," said the Dragon Swordsman.

Yugi nodded before Yuedren and Rawdren helped the Dragon Swordsman get Yugi on his back. When Yugi was on the Dragon Swordsman back, the group left to go back to the mansion they were staying at.

**

* * *

Finally this chapter is over. It was starting to drag. I can tell I can integrate talking and battle together. Oh well, I probably should try to clean this chapter up as best as I can. Here's the chapter preview: Yugi sleeps for a little over a day. As he is doing his school work, he and his brother have a very interesting conservation that eventually leads to them dueling, but their duel will never get finish. Chapter Five: Downtime. Read and Review until then.**


	5. Downtime

* * *

Downtime

Upon returning to Jarcas' mansion, Yugi got off Blue Dragon Swordsman of North and saw Anzu looking at him. Removing his jacket, he looked at his arm that had been injured in the fight. It looked exactly how it looked before the battle had begun. Maraka and Jarcas looked at Yugi and noticed the silver on his face. "Silver blood," said Maraka as Anzu and several others looked at him in surprised. "I heard that your silver blood was far better than what any the current Sharks' silver blood is."

"I guess you could say that," said Yugi. "Right now, all I want to do is sleep." Letting a yawn loose, he started to walk off to the room he had.

Anzu watched Yugi walk off before turning back to everyone else. "I don't think I will be leaving," said the Blue Dragon Swordsman of North. "Besides he has given me free rein."

Calendra turned to look at the Dragon Swordsman. "So he has? And no orders whatsoever?"

"Yes, he has, sir."

Calendra grinned hearing what the Dragon Swordsman had uttered. He was now really wanting to know how strong the Dragon Swordsman was actually. "Then Blue Dragon Swordsman of North, I ask you to be so kind as to offer me a chance to spar with you. I want to see how my skills measure up against you."

"I do accept the offer, but later, for I must replenish my energy," said the Dragon Swordsman before walking in the same direction that Yugi had.

"That was interesting," said Cardagan. "Why do you want to spar with him?"

"Ah, now that is a question," said Calendra as he watched the Dragon Swordsman disappeared out of sight. "Spirit beasts are the representation of their masters' possible best."

"Possible best?" Joey asked. "Explain."

"Spirit beasts' best is the best way to determine what their masters' best will be," said Calendra pausing, "but not all spirit beasts' best is their masters' best. Some spirit beasts are limited and are never equals to their masters."

"You're wanting to see what he could achieve," said Pegasus catching on to Calendra.

"To a degree that is true, but I was wanting to see what his style is," said Calendra before explaining more. "The style he uses will be very similar to the style that Yugi will use with a sword."

"You are thinking about having Yugi learn how to fight with a sword," said Sarget. "I would agree with you considering what I've heard about the legend. I have a feeling I know why."

"You are probably right in a way," said Calendra, "but I am not getting any younger. Let's get to bed."

Everyone nodded at that thought and went their separate ways to do whatever their bedtime routine was, whether it was a childish one or mature one.

* * *

Early in the afternoon on a day two days after the group from Japan had arrived, Calendra was breathing heavily as he faced the Blue Dragon Swordsman of North in the backyard of Jarcas' mansion. The Dragon Swordsman held his blue sword straight, but the man that was the human form of Blue Twin Dragon of North showed no signs of fatigue. "Maybe you should give up, old man," said the Dragon Swordsman. "I am far more capable of holding off fatigue just because I am not like you."

"That may be the case, but I know how to deal with fatigue," Calendra retorted back.

The Dragon Swordsman grinned, but a hand gripped his left shoulder. Then another hand gripped the right side of his body before he was lifted up and swung in an half-circle arc to the ground. "Master," gasped the Dragon Swordsman as looked into the eyes of his thrower.

"Yes, it is me," said Yugi facing the Dragon Swordsman. "Calendra, how long did I sleep?"

"A little less than two days. I did not know you could do that throw," replied Calendra.

"I've seen it often enough to remember it. I have another question to ask."

"Ask away, my great-grandson."

"When are we leaving for Egypt?"

"When Rawdren settles his issues with citizenship and his mom's family. That is why he, your brother, and your sister is not here at the moment because they are telling the police about that evil family."

"Very interesting. I hope he has the best of luck with that. Then since that will take some time, I should get my school work started," said Yugi before turning to go back to the mansion.

* * *

In the dinning room, Yugi had taken up the whole dinning room table. There were several textbooks, all open to a particular page, next to notebooks filled with notes and there was Yugi writing notes in a notebook next to a textbook about Egyptian history. When he finished taking notes for that book, he closed the book and moved to the next one, but he did not get far into the textbook when Yuedren showed. "So, what's up, bro?" Yuedren asked in English.

Yugi looked up from his work and stated to think what his brother said. Coming up with no clue as to what his brother said, Yugi went to his backpack and pulled out a laptop. Bringing out the laptop, he sat it down and powered it up. As soon as the laptop was ready, Yugi opened up a word processor and typed the phrase his brother had said. Then Yugi understood what his brother said. "I can read English better than when I hear it," said Yugi in Japanese.

"You can understand when you read it, but not when you hear it. Most people are. My English is almost perfect because I had to learn when we got captured," said Yuedren in Japanese. "Maybe I should use it around you as often I can."

"I have an ideal," Yugi said before going to his backpack to pull out a piece of paper and returns with it. "Write English then say it."

Yuedren picked up a pen that was sitting on the table and wrote something in English. "Okay, then this should work," said Yuedren in English pointing to the English he had written to corresponding to what he said.

Yugi read the sentence and nodded in understanding before thinking what he was going to say in English, but came up with only one thing to say. "I don't know what to say," said Yugi in English.

"A duel," said Yuedren in English without writing anything down.

"Then I will get my duel disk as well as the extra one," said Yugi back in Japanese. "We shall speak our commands in English throughout the whole duel."

Yuedren nodded as Yugi left to grab his duel disk.

* * *

When Yugi had returned with his duel disk and the extra one, Yuedren and Yugi went to the backyard of the mansion and were getting ready to start when Pegasus came upon them. "Well, well, looks like you two are going to duel," said Pegasus in Japanese. "May I suggest something to make things interesting?"

"What is your suggestion?" Yugi asked.

"I want you to try out a new rule set that I have created."

"Explain."

"The rule set is similar to Kaiba's little tournament except you are limited to how many monsters you can sacrifice during the whole duel," said Pegasus taking out a card. "The limit that this card imposes is five monsters."

"Five monsters," said Yugi, "means only two high level monsters and one mid level monsters. Or only one god card and high level monster."

"Can't have someone become too powerful, especially when someone is able to handle the god cards."

"Yuedren, what do you say?" Yugi asked of Yuedren.

"Go ahead and do it," said Yuedren.

"Catch," said Pegasus before throwing the card.

Yugi caught the card and looked at it. It was a different card for it was black, but the picture on it was colorful with a brown book and five different colored fire orbs. It was so different and probably was played quite differently. "I am assuming this card is played as a field spell," said Yugi.

"Yes," said Pegasus. "I made sure that Kaiba-boy's system had the information to make it work. The system should recognize the card and switch your duel disk to the rule set as well as switch your opponent's duel disk."

Yugi placed the card in the slot for field spells and his duel disk's life point counter flashed the words "Rules Set." Then Yugi took the card out of the slot and slipped into his pocket. "I guess we are ready," said Yugi.

"I guess so," said Yuedren, "and don't forget we are supposed to speak English."

"I won't forget," said Yugi before switching to English. "Let's start."

"I will do the honors," said Yuedren in English as he drew his starting hand and the starting turn card. Looking over his cards, he smiled with glee. "I summon Celtic Guardian in attack. End turn."

Yugi sighed after hearing his brother's almost perfect English. This was defiantly not going to be easy. Drawing his starting card, he looked at his hand and realized that he did not have a clue how to say any of his cards in English. Now this was going to be hard. "Umm...I summon...Twin Dragon Blue North LV 3," Yugi said hesitantly in English as his dragon appeared on the field.

"Twin Blue Dragon of North," Pegasus corrected in English as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Maybe you should call out your monsters in Japanese," said Yuedren in English before looking at Pegasus, "or maybe, Mr. I-Can't-Keep-A-Straight-Face should say our monsters' names."

"Will shall continue as this," said Yugi in English.

"You can use pronouns," said Pegasus in English, "or I will try to find someway to torment you if you don't."

"Two cards," said Yugi in English as he was trying to figure out what Pegasus said while putting to cards face down. "Turn end."

_I should attack, but my brother is smarter than that_, thought Yuedren, _but then maybe my own dragon should keep him busy_. Drawing, he looked at his cards and then glance at the one that he had drawn. "Twin Blue Dragon of South LV 3," said Yuedren in English as a dragon that was very similar to Yugi's dragon except it had several markings on it and hundred more attack points. "Attack, my dragon, his dragon!"

Yugi smiled as one of his face downs revealed itself as Master's Sacrifice. "My life points drop to 2000," said Yugi in English, "and LV 6 comes out to play."

Yugi's dragon began to glow, becoming larger, and went into the sky and then landed next to Yugi. In awe, Yuedren noticed the hologram dragon was different. "I end my attack. Celtic Guardian will go into defense," said Yuedren in English before switching to Japanese. "I know we said we would speak in English, but I feel you should explain to me why your dragon is acting differently."

"You've noticed that your dragon's hologram acts the same as it would if you've summon it," said Yugi in Japanese. "My dragon is still summoned, but I don't know where he is."

"That is very interesting," said Yuedren before switching to English. "I end my turn."

Yugi drew his card before looking over his current hand. A few cards caught his eyes and he decided upon two cards. "Face down card," Yugi said in English as he placed the face down on the field. "I special summon The Tricky and activate Trick Spell 4. The Tricky goes to the graveyard and is replaced by four Tricky Tokens. I send three Tricky Tokens to the graveyard to summon Osiris."

Before Osiris could appear, something very strange happened that surprised everyone there. Yugi's duel disk began to malfunction causing the holograms on Yugi's side of the field to fluctuate from solid to see-through. As it continued malfunction, Yuedren's duel disk began to malfunction as well and by this time, both Yugi and Yuedren removed their decks and all of the cards from their respective duel disks and taking off their duel disks. "What is going on?" Yuedren asked in Japanese.

"I don't know," said Yugi in Japanese, "but maybe something happened to my duel disk since that was a god card."

"Has this happen before?" Pegasus asked.

"No," said Yugi as the two duel disks' life point counters exploded.

"I think our duel has come to an end," said Yuedren before adding, "until we are back in Domino."

"Really, I don't think we will ever have a duel at least based upon what the Legend said," said Yugi.

"I heard about that," said Yuedren as he gazed at the useless duel disks.

"It is pretty grim about what will happen in Domino."

"Where is your dragon? I want to know, brother."

"He is in his human form, probably exploring something."

"That is very interesting. Then tell me something more. Why is your shadow magic no longer sealed?"

"It was starting to leech out of my pearl and well it effected things that I touched like a wired phone for instance," said Yugi as Yuedren started laugh.

"You sure have weird things happen to you," said Yuedren after his laughter subsided.

"That is an understatement," said Yugi.

"Understatement is right," said Pegasus.

"You probably are the cake topper for weird things," said Yugi smirking.

"You are like your father in some ways," said Pegasus.

"I am?"

"Yes, at least when it comes to comparisons."

"Do you think those duel disks are now safe to pick up?" Yuedren asked.

"Should be," said Yugi as he went over to his duel disk to inspect the damage. "I can at least tell that I will not be using this one again."

"Would be interesting to find out what cause them to explode," said Yuedren.

"That I would like to know," Yugi said before the three of them went inside with the two destroyed duel disks.

* * *

Yugi had went back to his school work an hour after his duel against Yuedren had ended with the malfunction of their duel disks. As he went to the next textbook to read, Rawdren came into the room with a spring in his steps. "What is with you?" Yugi asked without looking up from his current textbook.

"It's official. My citizenship is straightened out, but that is not all," said Rawdren.

"What else is there?" Yugi asked as he looked up from his school work.

"My mom's evil parents are going to jail because Chief Arrowcot's men have just found evidence that links them to setting up the car accident that killed my mother," said Rawdren pausing. "The police will not need me or Yuedren here because Arrowcot's men will be all that need."

"And does Calendra know?"

"He will find out through your Dragon Swordsman."

"Leave me so I can finish this before we have to leave for Egypt."

"I will," said Rawdren before he left, leaving Yugi to go back to his school work.

A day and a half had past and Yugi was settling himself in his seat on the plane that would take them to Egypt. Everyone who had come from Domino plus Yuedren and Shiza would be going to Egypt. Jarcas and Maraka had refused to leave Las Vegas, but mentioned that if anything interesting happened in Domino, they would show up.

**

* * *

**

**Here is the end of another chapter. For my readers who wanted my usual length chapters, next chapter shall be far longer. **

**A few notes about this chapter: **

**1. Both Yuedren and Shiza(Yugi's sister) are fluent in English. Whenever I write them speaking English, they will have less grammer errors.**

**2. I used examples of Engrish and my knowledge of Japanese sentence structure to figure out how Yugi would speak English. Also, the pronoun that Yugi left out was "We".**

**That is it for notes.  
**

**Chapter preview: Yugi, his siblings, his friends, and the Sharks arrive in Egypt and begin asking about the whereabouts of Yamisite. Upon finding out his last location, Yugi uses the gear that Seto Kaiba had given him and they find something odd out in the middle of the Egyptian desert. As they try to find a way to investigate what they found, they run into Ryou Bakura, who is able to help them. What they find in the desert is interesting and shocking. Next chapter is Lost and Found.**


	6. Lost and Found

**Here's the latest chapter. Some of the characters are a little out of character, too much too my liking, but it had to happen for plot reasons. **

* * *

Lost and Found

The Cairo airport was exactly how it was the last time Yugi was here and Yugi was walking around trying to figure out what was taking Calendra so long for them to get them a ride. Joey was a few paces behind him. "Hey, Yug, shouldn't we eat some time?" Joey asked loud enough for Yugi to hear him.

"I guess so," said Yugi as he turned around to look at Joey. "Where should we eat then?"

"I don't know enough about the restaurants to choose. Maybe we should go back and see what the others are doing for lunch," said Joey.

Yugi nodded in agreement and the both of them started to walk back to where everyone else was waiting at until Calendra could get them a ride.

Anzu was looking at the ceiling of the Cairo airport and thinking, thinking solely about what happened the night when they rescued Yuedren and Shiza. She really couldn't explain why she knew Yugi was hurt, but his dragon was telling her that he would be fine. His dragon was reassuring, but she wanted to see Yugi to be sure. She caught herself and began to tell herself she should not be dwelling on that night, but to no avail. Looking away from the ceiling, she saw that Yugi and Joey were coming back. "What are all ya' wanting to do for lunch?" Joey asked as soon as he reached everyone.

Pegasus, Cardagan, and Sarget looked up from their corner. "We were waiting for Calendra," said Cardagan. "He went off to someplace that was more quite."

"Beside if we go eat, someone will have to stay behind for Calendra," Pegasus added.

"I guess we will wait," said Joey in response.

As soon as Joey had sat down, Calendra could be seen in the distance and when he approached everyone, there was a smile on his face. "I have found Yamisite's limo driver and he will be able to tell us what he knows," said Calendra before looking at everyone. "I am assuming that everyone would like to eat. So the limo driver will be taking us to a restaurant that Yamisite frequent."

"Is this limo driver the same one from all those years ago when dad brought us here when we younger?" Yuedren asked.

"Yes, it's still Tishera," said Calendra.

"His name brings back memories," said Yuedren before looking at Shiza. "Right, sis?"

"Yeah," said Shiza.

"When will he get here?" Yugi asked.

"It shouldn't be much longer," said Calendra.

* * *

When Tishera had arrived, everyone piled into the limo he was driving and then he took them to a restaurant that had everything that one could want to eat. They did not have to wait for the waiters for Tishera had made a reservation for a private dinning room where they could freely talk about Shark business. When they had sat down and ordered, everyone looked at Tishera. "I assume you all want to know where Yamisite has been to since he came here," said Tishera.

"Yes," said Calendra. "We are concerned about his safety. His last letter to Yugi is a little troubling in what it said."

"Yamisite's dragon gave me that letter already in an enveloped with correct addressing. I only had to place a stamp on it before I placed it into the mail. As soon as I had the letter, his dragon disappeared," said Tishera.

"Well, at least, I know how that letter got to me," said Yugi.

"Then Tishera, can you tell us where he was in the last fews days before he went missing," said Calendra.

"I can give you general areas," said Tishera before adding. "He did spend a lot of time in the Valley of the Kings."

"The Valley of the Kings was his favorite place," said Calendra before several waiters came in with their food. "We shall continue this conversation at Yamisite's condo after we eat."

When the waiters had left, they started to eat and exchange light-hearted conversation, never bringing up the subject of Yamisite.

* * *

When they had finished and payed for their meal, everyone got into the limo and Tishera began to drive them to the condo that Yamisite owned. Calendra was the first to get out and then followed by Yugi, Yuedren, and Shiza before the rest of their group came out. They then went into the lobby and waited for Tishera. When Tishera came, he gave Calendra the key that he had for Yamisite's condo. Upon entering the condo, Yugi, Shiza, and Yuedren walked over to a mantle for a fake fireplace and began to look at the pictures that sat on it. "I can't believe their only wedding picture is here," said Yuedren.

"I don't have a clue as to why," said Yugi.

"I can guess why," said Calendra. "Why don't you and your friends get the special equipment ready?"

"I guess so," said Yugi.

* * *

It was awhile later and Yugi, his friends, Yuedren, Shiza, and Rawdren were in a small bed room with three beds. When they had entered the room, they had pushed all of the beds against the walls, making a good deal of floor space. As they stood around, Yugi sat down on one of the beds and sat his backpack and another bag in front of him. He pulled out his laptop and powering it up before pulling out a huge black box. "What is that?" Yuedren asked.

"This is what will help us find out if there is anything strange going on in Egypt," said Yugi as he connected the black box to his computer.

"I didn't know you had a computer," said Joey, "or understand all of that tech lingo."

"My father personally pulled some strings to make sure I made in college," said Yugi as he started to type some things into the computer.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"My father came back for graduation and while all of you were else where, he forced me to study," Yugi said as he looked away from his laptop. "It wasn't until I met one of the professors at Domino University that I chose to study. That summer he made sure that I was set for school in the fall."

"That sure sounds like him," said Yuedren as he sat down on one of the other two beds. "What are you studying brother?"

"Domino historical studies," said Yugi, "but a minor in Egyptology. Once I found out from that professor there was that minor that was what got me interested."

"Why that particular minor? I know all about the Domino-Egyptian connection," said Yuedren, "but why?"

"It is because of him," said Anzu.

"Yes," said Yugi. "A month after he left, my father showed up and I asked him to talk about the Solic Traveler. When he mentioned the era that the Solic Traveler was from, I realized that both he and the Solic Traveler were from the same time period."

"Then you think he might be the Solic Traveler," said Anzu.

"In a way, yes, but I don't believe it. However, now that I have encountered Mahado as the Dark Magician, I am thinking there is something fishy going on because he asked me how many of HIS memories that I have. It is odd about why he asked that."

"I remember you responded that you did have his memories from the memory world," said Joey, "but you could tell they were some how wrong."

"Then why do you have his memories?" Anzu asked.

"That I do not know, but Mahado knows why," said Yugi before pulling out the little digital hologram item and hooked it to his computer.

"Who is the 'he' you are talking about?" Shiza asked before going to the only empty bed.

"As the holder of the Millennium Puzzle, I had to help the spirit that resided in it to complete his destiny, discover his real name, and go to the afterlife. His name is Atem and he is the one we were talking about," said Yugi before looking at the hologram item to see that it was ready. "Looks like we will get to try out this equipment. It will project into the center of the room so you will need stay out-of-the-way."

Anzu and Rawdren sat down next to Shiza while Joey and Tristen sat next Yuedren. Then the little hologram thing began to project a map of Egypt with dots on it indicating something. "What are the dots?" Yuedren asked.

"Locations of cell phone calls," said Yugi as he looked at his computer. "I can't believe that is what it is exactly." He looked at the projected map. "Looks like we have three very odd areas on this map."

"What do you mean by odd areas?" Joey asked before realizing his answer. "Oh, places not near any known human population."

"They look quite far away," said Tristen. "It wouldn't be quick checking them all out one by one."

"Dad's last location would help us eliminate some of these places," said Yugi as Calendra appeared in the doorway.

"Tishera has revealed to us," said Calendra with a smile to Yugi, "that your father left Cairo for southern Egypt and never returned from there."

"That is just great," said Yugi. "There is one particular place in the middle of the desert that is a probable location."

"We will leave tomorrow afternoon to check out the area to increase our certainty," said Calendra.

"I will be going to drop by some people who I know before we leave."

"That is okay with me," said Calendra before he left.

"You are going to see the Ishtars," said Anzu.

"Yes, I am thinking that maybe they might have the answers about why Mahado knows that I have Atem's memories," said Yugi.

"We need to figure out sleeping arrangements," said Yuedren.

"That is right," said Yugi.

* * *

Inside a building in northern Egypt, a smell consumed the air. It was a smell that evil would be happy to claim and a man that could only be describe as despicable and evil controlled the building as well as several others in Egypt. He was in a large dark room and seated on a high-back chair, waiting for a report. One of his lowly minions came in and knelt before him with his head bowed. "Sir, the information you have requested has come in. Our Las Vegas base has failed when the two prisoners rebelled and then was attacked. The only reason that was discovered to explain their failure is that they were put under a shadow game by the attackers," said the minion.

The man clenched his hand into a fist and began to pound on the arm of his chair. The minion cringed, but did not leave. As the man's pounding stopped, he glared at his minion. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT," the man screamed as the minion scurried out of the room without a second thought.

* * *

Yugi was walking around the Cairo museum looking at the various exhibits. Of all the time he had spent at the museum, he was looking at the exhibits of ancient Egypt. He was reading something about the kings who came before the king's list when Isis Ishtar came up to him. "I am surprised that you are in Egypt," said Isis, "but what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"I am in Egypt for a reason," said Yugi. "What I am about to ask relates directly to his time."

"Then we shall go to my office," said Isis as she noticed Yugi was looking at some of the exhibits with interest. "You didn't come here just to talk me."

"Right. My father is one of the Sharks," said Yugi as he looked at Isis to catch her expression. "I see you know. I am quite interested in finding out who the Solic Traveler is actually."

"Then you are probably interested in the Lost Pharaohs."

"Not so much. They are interesting, but the Solic Traveler is far more interesting. I wish Calick was still around so I could but him about the ship captain's journal."

"You lost me on that."

"The captain of the ship that carried the Solic Traveler to Japan wrote a journal in Egyptian, but then part of it is written in something we call legend script. That journal uses legend script when talking about the Solic Traveler."

"You want to read that journal. I've heard about Calick."

"I am the only one who can currently read legend scrip," said Yugi before pausing. "Enough with Sharks stuff, lead me to your office."

Isis did as she was asked and along the way, they began to talk about life in general. When they reached her office, she let Yugi in first before shutting the door and walking over to her desk. "So what did you want to talk about exactly?"

"First off, I have his memories from memory world and I know they are somehow wrong. Second is that I encountered Mahada as the Dark Magician and asked me how many memories of his that I had," said Yugi.

"That is very interesting. Really, I don't know. There was nothing said beyond his reign and maybe the answer you need is from his earlier life," said Isis.

"Then do you know why Mahada would know that I had at least some of his memories?"

"He probably knows something and is not saying anything about it."

"He says he is forbidden to speak about certain things, but he is able to speak about the Lost Pharaohs."

"Then he sees the weight of what he knows could change history," said Isis.

"I guess so," said Yugi pausing, "but the Legend of Domino's last paragraph is very interesting. It is warning that if you don't change the future, bad things will happen."

"The Legend is quite interesting. I probably should go back to my duties around here."

"I will take my leave. My father, it turns out, went to southern Egypt before his disappearance. We are heading there to search this afternoon."

"Before you leave," said Isis as she began to search her desk for a paper, "I will contact Mr. Ryou Bakura."

"Bakura's in Egypt?"

"Yes," said Isis as she found the paper she was looking for. "He may be helpful to you. He has reported some strange activities in the desert."

"Strange activities?"

"We don't know what to call them as of yet, but we are watching," said Isis as she picked up the phone on her desk and began to dial a number. "Hello, is this Ryou Bakura?" She pauses to wait for the response. "I am calling because I have encountered someone who is interested in those strange activities you reported in the desert. So will you meet them in Luxor?" Pauses again while waiting for the response. "That is good. You should know at least one person in the group. Please hold on until I get details." She covered the mouthpiece. "Give me where you will first visit in Luxor."

"Okay, the hotel is the Luxor Hotel," said Yugi.

"That is where he is staying at," said Isis as she uncovered the mouthpiece. "They will be staying at the same hotel that you are at and will arrive in the evening, but no planned time. I will give them your phone number. Goodbye then." She then hung up the phone. "He now knows you are coming."

"Thank you for doing that for us. Having someone who knows the area for awhile will be helpful," said Yugi.

"Here is his cell phone number," said Isis as she handed a paper to Yugi.

"I will leave then," said Yugi taking the paper. "Thanks for everything."

* * *

Ryou Bakura was waiting in the lobby of the hotel he was staying at while in southern Egypt. He was wonder who Isis was sending to him and why. Looking up at the ceiling, he began to remember his years at Domino High School. As he was starting to wonder about what Yugi was up to, he heard Yugi call his name. He looked around and saw Yugi as well as his friends from Domino and several other people that he did not recognize. "I am surprised," said Ryou. "Why are you interested in what I have been seeing in the desert?'

"My father went missing in this part of Egypt," said Yugi.

"Let's discuss this over dinner," said Ryou. "I wouldn't mind you introducing the others with you."

"That would probably be best after we check in," said Yugi.

"When shall we meet for dinner?"

"A half-hour from now should be fine," said Yugi. "Right Calendra?"

"That should be enough time," said Calendra.

"Then I will meet you back down here by then," said Ryou before leaving.

* * *

At a restaurant near the hotel, Ryou was bombarded by introductions and the tale that had led them all to be in Egypt. As they ate, Ryou began to talk about the digs that he has been on and when they had finished eating, they began to talk about what Ryou had seen in the desert. "Well," Ryou began, "what I have seen has an air of being illegal. That I can tell."

"Why do you say that?" Calendra asked.

"You don't have convoys in the desert with electronics and a ton of food for a dig. I, for one, would never bring that much food. Another thing is that they are going straight East," said Ryou.

"That is interesting," said Yugi. "Anything else you noticed?"

"There is not much else about them except they tend to act very strange. They don't use any lights when traveling at night. Just by how they act tells me they are up to no good."

"They've attracted attention and haven't realize it yet," said Yugi.

"We will spend tomorrow inquiring about his whereabouts to make sure he was in this area," said Calendra.

"I agree with that," said Arrowcot. "It is a good ideal to do that."

"We probably should get back to the hotel and get some sleep before tomorrow," said Calendra.

"Bakura," said Yugi as he looked at the white hair boy, "what are you going to do after we leave?"

"I don't have any digs after this," said Bakura, running his hand through his hair, "but I am thinking I should go back to Japan. I am getting tired of my digs besides I've already unearthed Eul Karna and don't want to even know more about that crazy manic that I shared my mind with."

"If you want, you can probably come with us," said Yugi.

"I will think about it," said Bakura as he rose from his seat. "If we keep talking here, we will never get back to the hotel."

"Yes," said Yugi as he and everyone else rose from their chairs and left the restaurant.

* * *

The day had went well and as Yugi was looking across the Nile, he was thinking about how well the day had went. They had at least determined that his father was indeed connected to the strange happenings in the desert. Tomorrow, they would head out with Bakura helping them. Only Arrowcot would stay behind and resupply them through a helicopter. As he continued looking out, Yugi knew that in a few days he would be seeing his dad for the first time in a year.

* * *

Shiza was laying on her bed in the hotel room that she was sharing with Anzu. Rolling over to her side, she faced Anzu, who was sitting on her bed and was flipping through the channels on the TV every few minutes. "What has my brother been like for the past few years?" Shiza asked.

"Well," said Anzu as she gathered her thoughts, "he has been quite dedicated to his schoolwork for college when he never was that dedicated in high school. I think our adventures with the Millennium Puzzle probably are the most interesting, but the longest to explain. There was Battle City, but for most of it, I didn't see him. Earlier still was Duelist Kingdom. He won both of those tournaments. Other wise there was not much interesting that happened."

"I wish I could have been there," Shiza said lightly.

"Don't regret it," Anzu said as she turned off the TV.

"The white haired man, his name is Ryou Bakura," said Shiza, "what is he like?"

"Ryou Bakura," said Anzu. "He is interesting as the former holder of the Millennium Ring. I believe he only has his father as his only family. He will go to lengths to protect his friends, but he hasn't been quite close to us. We have never called him by his first name and he has never asked to be called by his first name."

"I wonder what he would do if I try to talk to him," said Shiza before sitting up.

"That I don't," said Anzu realizing why the sister of her childhood friend (who just happens to be of the opposite gender) was asking about Ryou Bakura. "Maybe you can get him to open up a little bit."

"I will try to talk to him tomorrow," Shiza declared.

"Then we should get to sleep," said Anzu before going to change into her pajamas.

* * *

Morning had come way to fast for Ryou Bakura. First, he had to get up early to pack his things and get them ship to Isis for safe keeping. Secondly, he need get everything he needed for spending several days in Egypt's not-so-kind desert. Looking at the clock on the night stand, he saw that he could have slept in a little more, but, oh well, he knew that if he had slept in a little bit, he would have ended up having to hurry. A knock on his room's door brought him out of his thoughts. Going towards the door and looking out of the peephole, he saw a young lady that Yugi had introduced as his sister Shiza. He opened the door, full of curiosity. "Hello," Ryou said as he gazed at Shiza's lavender eyes.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes," said Ryou as he stood off to the side to let Shiza in his room. He closed the door and turned to look at Shiza. "Why did you come to see me?"

"I wanted to get to know you," she replied.

"I can tell you are not like Yugi," said Ryou. "I was wondering which of your brothers is the older one."

"Yugi is older by a few minutes, or at least that was what I was told by my parents," said Shiza.

"Interesting," said Ryou as he leaned against the wall. "Yugi sure didn't tell me about his family."

"He probably had banished his memories of us because if he thought about us, then he probably would have broken down," said Shiza walking over to the window. "Father, he wanted us, me, Yuedren, and Yugi; to not have teachers knowing that we were his children. If the teachers knew, we would not have our last name spoken in school."

"That is interesting," said Ryou realizing he should stop over using 'interesting'. "What would school be like if they did know?"

"You know my brother's grade situation?" Shiza asked and Ryou nodded yes. "If they knew, the teachers would have found creative ways to get my brother to do his schoolwork. Yugi is smart, but lacks the interest to show that he is."

"Never thought someone who was one of the three lowest in school is actually smart," said Ryou.

"Shows you that some people don't want others to know their brilliance. Father probably should have forced Yugi a little more," said Shiza.

"Why you say that?"

"He wanted Yugi to go to college, but he didn't realize that his grades were not all that great. That is what I can tell from what he has said about his summer after high school."

Silence then fell between them as they ran out of things to say, but Ryou broke the silence. "I need to ship some of my stuff before we leave," said Ryou. "We can talk later."

"I will be sure to make time to talk to you later," said Shiza before she walked out of the room.

* * *

Sitting around a fire and eating, the group that was going to rescue Yamisite was too tired to enter into causal and relaxing conversation. It had been two days since they had left Luxor with Ryou Bakura as their guide and they were near their destination. Finishing eating, Yugi rose to his feet and began to walk beyond the circle of the group. Then he climbed into the back of the dune buggy they had and looked at the weird sight that laid before him. A modern building was in distance and the sand of the Egypt desert shrunk away from it, knowing it was evil abode. "Starring at it will do nothing," said Calendra.

"I know full well," said Yugi before sighing and turning towards Calendra. "Have you noticed that Shiza is spending time with Bakura?"

"I have," Calendra responded with curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, but I've noticed that she has been able to get Bakura to be more open."

"This is not like you."

"I should get some sleep," said Yugi jumping out of the dune buggy and walking past Calendra without a care.

"I don't dare want to understand that boy," said Calendra under his breath.

* * *

As the sun was starting to peak over the eastern horizon, the rescue group was readying for the day ahead. Separate from the group, Yugi was taking care of hiding the dune buggy and securing items that would only slow them down without being useful. Standing back and glancing to see if there was one little item that would need to be secured, he began to think about other things like why was his sister starting to spend so much time with Bakura. Satisfied with the job he did, he turned around and was about to start walking back to where the other were when Shiza ran into him, taking him down to the ground with her. "Hello, brother," she said with a face red as a tomato.

"What do you want? It must be something since you couldn't wait for me," replied Yugi.

"Well...ummm...I want to know if you could try to convince Bakura to come back with us," said Shiza with pleading eyes.

"Now why do you want me to do that?"

"I kinda ...umm...want to get to know him better."

"I don't think I could do it. He is not as open with me as he is with you, my younger sister."

"Then...umm...will you at least help me?"

Yugi relented. "I could help you in some regards."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"We should get going before the day gets to far," said Yugi to his over-joyful sister.

"Okay brother."

* * *

The coolness of the darkness was a relief to their sweaty bodies, but everyone knew that whoever owned this building could still be around, ready to attack. As Yugi tried to sense his father's shadow magic, Calendra with Sarget, Cardagan, and Pegasus began to glance around the area they were currently in. Slowly, the four men began to move out towards the walls to check behind some boxes before waving back at the others to signal they were in the clear for the moment. As the men came back to the group, Yugi pulled out his pearl from one of his pockets and made a fist around it, allowing the pearl to go back inside of him. "What made you do that?" Calendra said softly.

"This building...is weird," Yugi said.

"How so?"

"It is unkind to those who can sense shadow magic," said Cardagan answering Calendra's question. "When I try to sense shadow magic, I feel unusual."

"Is that right, Yugi?" Calendra asked.

"Yes," Yugi said looking at the gray walls that surrounded the area. "Except what I feel is far worse and since the control I have over my shadow magic is limited, I only have one way to lessen it."

"Your pearl," said Calendra as Yugi nodded, "is still effective to a degree. When we get back to Domino, I want you to explain."

"We should start moving out," said Cardagan before he became tense placing his hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword, readying himself for what could happen. "Someone's here."

Calendra, Sarget, and Pegasus began to be stealthy move around the room, trying to find who was around. As the three men heard some rustling, they silently crept over to where the rustling came from and pounced on something. They reappeared from behind some boxes and each of them had at least one hand on a young man that was trying to fight and struggle out of his captors hands. "Well, brother, what do you make of this? Are you going do something akin to what you did in Las Vegas?" Yuedren asked as the man stop struggling from his bonds. "I guess I spoke too soon."

"You can release him. Calendra, you will start us," said Yugi as he went to stand in front of the young man before he looked at the young man. "First one down on the ground wins and no weapons."

The young man nodded in understanding, but he was still paralyzed by fear as his three captors let go of him and started to back away except for Calendra, who took up a position to the side of the two with his right armed raised. "When my arm falls, you may began," said Calendra as he eyed Yugi, trying to figure out his little plan.

Yugi continued to look at the young man before him and knew that the young man would never realize what happen to him. Now as he waited for Calendra to drop his arm, Yugi knew that he had to do what he was going to do no matter what he thought about how wrong it was. Calendra dropped his arm and as soon his arm was back by his side, Yugi made his move. Using the time slowing abilities he had discovered in Las Vegas, he made his way and grabbed the man as he began the throwing move that he had used on the Blue Dragon Swordsman in Las Vegas. As the man was about to come close to the ground, Yugi returned time back to normal and the man hit the ground, looking at Yugi with eyes that only a deer could have when staying at an oncoming car with headlights blazing.

"What do you want to do with him now that you have won?" Cardagan asked.

"Tie him up and have someone guard him," said Yugi to Cardagan before turning towards the man. "Now, spill it. Where is the prisoner?"

"H-h-h-he's deeper in behind...a...steal....door," said the man trembling.

"And anything else?" Yugi asked.

"Y-yes. E-everyone has...left."

Calendra grabbed the man and pulled him to his feet before grabbing both arms of the man and holding both arms behind the man's back. "I will be his guard," said Calendra.

"I would say that would be a good ideal," said Cardagan looking at Calendra. "You are far more suitable to do it than any of us, at least, at the moment."

"I shall keep him here while you go search the building," said Calendra.

"Be careful then," said Cardagan as he gazed at Calendra before looking to the others. "Does everyone have their walk talkies programed with the right channel?"

Everyone nodded in response before Cardagan, Sarget, and Pegasus began to search the hallway for traps and other dangers while Yugi and Ryou Bakura lead Yugi's friends and siblings. As they progressed further into the building, Shiza crept up to the front and grabbed hold of Ryou's right causing her to get her brother glare aimed at her. Rolling her eyes in answer to her eldest brother, she continued to hold on to Ryou's arm. Yugi just looked away from his sister and began to look at the three ahead of them.

After several hours of searching, they had come upon a steal door. Cardagan stepped up to the door and pounded a pattern upon it. As the seconds past by, silence could be heard, but then they heard something bang against the door. To everyone's ears, it sounded like a chain of some sort and they looked around at each other before Cardagan took the lead again. "Does anyone have any ideals?"

"I do," said Yuedren pausing to see Cardagan nodding, giving him the go ahead. "We could try to use our shadow magic to try to break it down."

"That probably would be the best ideal. We don't have anything that can go through metal," said Cardagan, "but how are you going to use your shadow magic to go through metal?"

"We will show you," said Yuedren as he looked over his shoulder at Yugi and Shiza for their confirmation. Both siblings nodded. "Then we shall do it."

Before a minute had cared to swiftly past, Yugi, Shiza, and Yuedren had arranged themselves to be standing in front of the steal door and everyone had backed up to be away from the destruction that was about to take place. Yugi was the farthest and standing between him and Yuedren were Shiza and was waiting for the signal. As soon as Yuedren gave nod, the three siblings, with their shadow magic cloaking them in a visible glow, threw their fists at the door causing the destruction to release. The door crumbled. The ceiling above them cracked down the middle and a hole was letting debris clatter down where Shiza was, but had been pulled away by Yuedren only seconds earlier. As the chaos died down, everyone stared at the wall of rocks that taken blocked the entire hallway including the door. And no one dared speak.

* * *

On the other side of the wall of rocks, Yugi was laying, starring at the ceiling. The force of the destruction that was let lose by the steal door had thrown him hard against the wall, but he was at least somewhat happy. At least, Yugi had been able to put up his shield, but it was not strong enough to fully protect him from his back suffering the full brunt of him being hit against the wall. Yugi tried to move his fingers and found that he could move both hands. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he began to look around. He saw the crumbed door and as he looked beyond it, he saw his father gazing at him with his own purple eyes from behind a row of bars. "Son," Yugi's father said horsely, "can you help me?"

Yugi didn't respond, but summoned his dragon in its weakest form. The dragon looked at Yugi before going over to Yugi's father and approached the bars. //Takayoubi Yamisite, please don't stay close to the bars. I will weaken them with my power and break them with my body// the dragon said mental to Yamisite only.

"Don't call me by my full name," Yamisite said before scuttling to the farthest corner away from the section of bars the dragon was approaching.

The dragon let lose a fire attack and after several minutes of the fire, the dragon fling himself into the bars, breaking them. Yamisite rose to his feet and walked over to the dragon before he began to rub the dragon's head as a gesture of thank you. As the dragon enjoyed the gesture of thanks, the dragon made a glance to his master. //Are you okay?// The Dragon asked of its master.

Yugi nodded, but decided to reply back mental to the dragon. //For now, but I need to get out of here.//

"Son, what are you conversing with your dragon about?" Yamisite asked as he broke the silence.

"Nothing that you should worry about," replied Yugi. "However, this building is terrible to those of us who can sense shadow magic."

"Then it would best if we get out of here now," said Yamisite glancing at his son. "I bet you can't walk at the moment because you hit that wall pretty bad."

"That is right, but I wonder if the others on the other side of those rocks are doing anything," said Yugi pointing to the rock barrier.

"Who did you bring?"

"From Domino, my friends and the Sharks. Arrowcot is in Luxor waiting for us to call him when he is needed. We were in Las Vegas before we came here because Rawdren came to us as part of a plan that he and Yuedren had hatched."

"Yuedren and Rawdren, hmm," said Yamisite looking down in thought. "Rawdren, the son of Cardagan. Now that is very interesting. Then he and Yuedren are here. Then where's Shiza?"  
"She is here," said Yugi. "There is also Ryou Bakura. He has been doing some digs in Egypt and he noticed some strange activities out here."

"Then I will see if I can move some of these rocks and see if I can find out what everyone is doing," said Yamisite as he began to move a few of the rocks.

* * *

Yuedren and everyone around him were still stunned, but nothing prepared them when a joyous voice called out to them. "Hey! Is anyone there?"

"Yamisite, is that you?!" Cardagan called out as he moved towards the rocks and looked at the tiny hole that had formed at the top.

"Cardagan, it is sure good to hear your voice again," said Yamisite from the other side of the rocks. "Do you have the man power to take down these rocks?"

"I don't have a clue, old friend," said Cardagan as relief began to appear on his face, "but we can try."

"Where's Yugi?" Yuedren asked starring at the opening.

"He's okay and with me," replied Yamisite as he moved another rock out his way to catch a glimpse of everyone before more rocks took the place of the rock that he had moved. "I think I will have to find another way out. These rocks are being stubborn."

"We will go back to our camp and radio for Arrowcot to drop off some more supplies for us," said Cardagan. "If you get stuck, Yugi should have a radio you can use so we can get you out."

"Then I will talk to you later," said Yamisite, pausing. "These rocks are starting to come back down."

Then they heard a tumbling of rocks, but no screams of pain. Everyone assumed that the two on the other side of the rocks was okay. As they glanced at the rocks one more time, they began to move away from the rocks and the hallway to begin to walk out of the building.

* * *

Yugi watched as his father jumped back from the wall of rocks before some more rock came tumbling down. "That was a nice little chat," said Yamisite before walking over to Yugi. "Can you stand?"

"No," said Yugi before Yamisite scooped him up.

"Now we should get going," said Yamisite. "Blue Twin Dragon of North, lead the way!"

The dragon nodded and began to stride off away from the rocks down the hallway. It wouldn't be long before they would be out of the building.

* * *

Sitting in the dune buggy, Calendra sat watching the building that he and the others had been in several hours ago. He was waiting to see when Yamisite and Yugi would emerge from the building. Through out his wait, Calendra had turned to look back at the desert camp they had set up to see what everyone was doing. It had been a little over an hour since he had last look and that was when Arrowcot, in a helicopter, had brought fresh supplies to help them through the desert and left them to go back to Luxor. Looking back at the building, Calendra began to stare at the setting sun when he saw two dragons fly into his view, one blue, the other a bright orange that could only belong to one man. "Yamisite!" Calendra cried out loud enough for whoever riding the dragons to hear.

"Calendra," Yamisite called out before his orange dragon landed in front of the dune buggy and stepping off his dragon. "How's things back home?"

"Just fine," said Calendra, "but that doesn't mean Sorwan will fuss over you."

"It was my own stupidity that made me get caught," said Yamisite looking at Calendra.

"There will always be time when we act stupid and discover it will hurt us," said Calendra before smiling. "By the way, where's Yugi?"

"With his dragon, but I don't think they will be coming down any time soon," said Yamisite as he turned to look at the blue dragon flying in the sky.

"I guess until then, you might want to hear about Shiza and Yuedren's tale about all of their years being captives," said Calendra.

"I think I will do that," said Yamisite as he followed Calendra back to the camp.

* * *

Yugi was enjoying the wind that was moving past him. With each glide downward, his dragon would look back at him to see if it was time to go fully downward. Then Yugi motioned for his dragon to land as the day became dusk. The Blue Twin Dragon of North landed a few meters away from the camp without throwing up sand even though he was in his LV 5 form. Everyone in the camp turned to look at the dragon as Yugi slide off the dragon. "I was wondering when you would come back down from the skies," said Yamisite.

"I was starting to get hungry," said Yugi as his dragon was getting ready to leave. "You are not going anywhere, my dragon."

//If that is your wish, then I will stay// Yugi's dragon said in Yugi's mind before sitting on the sand.

When Yugi had walked over to the camp with his father, everyone began to ask him about what happened, but he refused and decided to eat instead. As the hour past by, Yugi called his dragon over and the dragon sat down, unfurling one of his wings. Yugi walked over to the dragon and leaned against the dragon, falling asleep before the dragon had covered him with his wing. Everyone else then went ahead and fell asleep for tomorrow, they would be heading back, back to Luxor, then Cairo, before back to Domino.

**

* * *

This chapter is finally done. Happy 4th of July! This story is finally hitting a part that I have planned for a long time. A part that I will like writing. I am going to see if I can write the next chapter of this fic up before July 28. If not, one of my other fics will get the next update on that day. You will find out, my dear readers, why that day is so special. **

**Next chapter: Yugi and co are all going back to Domino, but what will happen when the Legend starts to become fact? Forced to pick up a sword and a shield, Yugi has to learn skills that are becoming useful. Then a grand battle starts and everything changes. Return to Domino: The Fighting Begins.**

**PS: This is my only fanfic to not have a single review. No mater if it is criticism or praise, I would be more than happy to get a review from you.**


End file.
